


Angels

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

“Dr. Suzuki! We need you!” The nurse’s voice was calling her name as the break room lights came on.

The doctor sighed and got up, going to follow the nurse. 

“Stage Three patient. Detective Ryon Ashikara. He was caught in a bombing. Ambulance is pulling up right now. He has coded twice according to the EMTs.”

She nodded and prepared herself to check him over. 

The gurney burst through the doors, one EMT straddling it as he did chest compressions. The other was using an AMBU bag to force air into the man’s lungs.

The doctor quickly got to work trying to save the man’s life.

His eyes suddenly flew open, wild and disoriented.

“Shh, it’s alright. Just relax, you’re safe,” she said gently.

Green orbs fixed on her face, then he nodded slowly.

She continued working, occasionally saying reassuring things to help keep him calm.

He stayed focused on her for a while, then began to blink slowly as he fought unconsciousness.

“You can sleep, everything will be okay,” she said softly.

He tried to smile, but passed out.

The doctor finally stabilized him and made sure everything was bandaged and taken care of before heading to check on other patients. 

Later, she entered his room to check and see how he was doing.

He looked up from pulling out the IV. He didn’t blink, the green eyes watching her intently.

“You know you kind of need the IV to help get you better.”

“They’ll find me. I can’t stay here.” He winced and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Who will find you? You’re safe here.”

“I’m not safe anywhere..” He struggled to stand, agony on his face. “Can’t risk innocents.”

“Just relax, you need to heal before you can go. Don’t worry.”

He shook his head. “They’ll blow everyone up just to get me..I can’t..” He doubled over, his breath hitching.

She went to his side and put a hand on him, “Rest.”

He looked up at her. “Do you not care about the lives here?”

“I do. Yours included. Now rest.”

He pouted slightly, then sighed. “If I don’t?”

“I hope she puts you in a straitjacket and drugs you until you sleep for a month.” A voice said from the corner of the darkened room.

“Bite me, Ryu.”

“Scales taste lousy.”

She sighed and shook her head, pulling out a syringe and sticking it into Ryon’s arm.

He gave her a look of betrayal before he sagged unconscious.

The unseen voice snickered.

She gently laid him back down and reattached the IV. “Let me know if he tries to leave again.”

“Will do.” The voice paused. “Though he’s not wrong about this hospital being in danger.”

“What kind of danger exactly?” 

“There are people who want to capture us. Barring that, they want us dead. They almost succeeded earlier.”

She nodded, “I’ll keep an eye out, and don’t worry. I’ll make sure you guys are safe while you’re here.”

“Can I ask a favor? I don’t want to get you in trouble though.”   
  


“What’s up?”

“Do you have another of those?”

“Syringe full of drugs, you mean?”

“Yes.”

She reached into her pocket and held it out.

There was a rustling sound, then a young man emerged. His blonde hair was singed, as were the jet black wings he sported. His clothes were streaked with ash, red burns evident under black edged holes. He reached out a pale hand.

She looked him over for a minute, eyes narrowing. She then shook her head and handed him the syringe. She held a hand out to both of the men and shot red light into them, their wounds healing rapidly.

Ryu went pale. “You’re..”

“What?”

“You’re Fallen.”

Her eyes darkened but she stayed quiet.

He began to tremble. “I meant no disrespect..”

She sighed, “Don’t worry about it..”

He knelt on one knee. “I apologize, elder.” He bent his head. “I accept reprimand, although you should not have healed me.”

She shook her head, “Get up.”

He didn’t move, swaying slowly. “I don’t think I can.”

She gently helped him into a chair. 

He took a slow breath, shaky hands uncapping the syringe. “Just a few hours and we will disappear.” He struggled to inject the medicine.

She took it from him, “Don’t worry, just rest.” she injected it for him.

“You..are too kind.” His dark eyes slid closed.

She sighed and headed out of the room to check on her other patients. She continually checked on them though, making sure everything was alright.

“Dr. Aiya Suzuki?” A dark suited man flashed a government badge. “May I have a word?”

She raised an eyebrow but nodded and led him to her office.

“You had a patient last night come in, victim of a bombing. Is that correct?”

“I’m not exactly allowed to discuss my patients.. Is there a problem?”

“What is his current status and room number if you please? He is a dangerous fugitive.”

“Last I checked he was stable. I’ll go check my charts and see what room he is in, I’ll be right back.” She headed out of the room, slipping into the room Ryon and Ryu were in.

“He’s here already, isn’t he?” Ryu was awake and on edge.

“Do you have a place to go?” 

“Smoldering wreckage count?” Ryon answered sarcastically as he came awake.

She sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled on it before handing it and a key to Ryu, “Go there.”

His eyes narrowed for an instant, then he nodded.

Ryon pulled the IV out and opened the window. “You strong enough?”

Ryu took a deep breath. “You’ll find out quick if I’m not.” His wings manifested, still healing.

“I’ll see you later and take care of this guy for now.” She slid out of the room, plastering a frown on her face. She went back to her office and sighed, “I don’t know where he went. Last I had checked, he was asleep after I gave him some medicine. Now, the room is empty. If he’s dangerous, should I be worried about myself or my staff?”

The man scowled and rose from the chair. “Yes. He’s a killer. Was there anyone who visited him?”

“Not that I saw.”

A look of triumph crossed his face briefly, then he schooled his features. “Thank you, Dr. If he returns, please contact me from a place of safety.” He handed her a card, then left the office.

She sat down and stared at the card a moment, before putting it in her desk drawer. She looked at the time and went to finish her rounds before heading out for the day. Making sure no one followed her, she headed to the house she had given them a key to.

A blast of lightning missed her by inches as she opened the door.

She raised an eyebrow before entering and shutting the door behind her.

“Ryu, it’s her! Stand down.” Ryon appeared, looking apologetic. “Sorry about him.”

She shook her head and headed inside a bit more, then looked at them, “Alright, I’m helping you out, so tell me what’s going on and why you have people after you.”

“We exist.” Ryon tousled his hair with a frown. “He’s chased us ever since we escaped from the facility.”

“Facility?”

“Our so called ‘protection’. Actually a testing facility to design weapons to kill us.” Ryu stood unsteadily. “We’re not human. Not entirely.”

“That’s all?”

Ryon chuckled humorlessly. “Not enough?”

“So how’d you end up at the facility in the first place?”

“I was discovered during a medical checkup at the station.” Ryon exchanged glances with Ryu, who shrugged weakly. “He was born there.”

“And what are you?” She looked at Ryon.

He took a deep breath, then his skin rippled. Rainbow scales appeared on his hands and neck, and framed his face at the temples and jawline. His eyes glittered as he watched her reaction.

“Merman?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You know of us?” He looked at her in surprise.

“I know of a lot of things,” she stated in response.

“Ryon, she’s Fallen.” Ryusei said quietly from the corner. “Possibly fullblood.”

She sighed and nodded.

Ryon’s eyes went wide. “That’s how..you healed me. Why?”

“Well, I am a doctor, healing people is kind of what I do. But after seeing him, I figured it’d be alright if I helped a little extra without you freaking out.”

Ryon gave her a shy smile. “I’m less worried now. How about you?” He turned to look at Ryu, losing the smile as the man collapsed. “Shit!”

Aiya went and lifted him, placing him on the couch before sending red healing light into him.

“The bomb hit him with some kind of beam before it exploded.” Ryon watched anxiously. “He said he was fine, called the ambulance for me. Don’t let him die, please.”

Aiya nodded quietly and continued trying to heal him.

“I’m..alright. Stop panicking and drink your water.” Ryu’s eyes opened and glared at Ryon.

Aiya gave a small chuckle but continued focusing light into him to make sure he was really okay.

“You should not waste your power on me.” He turned his gaze to her.

“Shut up, bat boy.” Ryon muttered as he inhaled a water bottle from the several stacked on the table.

Aiya worked a bit longer before stepping away. “No one knows about this place, so you can hang out here for a while.”

Ryon’s scales glittered in the light as he shook his head. “We can’t put you in any more jeopardy. If Nazikara finds out what you are, he’ll try to grab you too. We’re better off disappearing.”

“This place isn’t even under the name I go by. He can’t trace it, it’s a safehouse. If I just don’t come back, he won’t be able to find you here.”

Ryu snickered quietly at Ryon’s crestfallen face. “I knew it, fishboy.”

Aiya raised an eyebrow at them.

“He’s hot for doctor.” Ryu tried to contain his laughter as Ryon turned red and scowled.

She looked down, “Not a good idea. You’ll be safer if you just forget about me.” She headed toward the door, “My number is on the fridge if you do need more supplies or anything. I’ll have them sent over.”

Ryon raced past her out the door as Ryu sighed. “Shit. I fucked up again.”

She moved to Ryon’s side in the blink of an eye, grabbing onto his arm, “You’re not safe out here. Get back inside.” 

“I don’t care. I don’t even know why I’m trying anymore. I’ll never have a normal life, so why not just give up?” He stared at the scenery sadly.

“I know how you feel.. but sometimes you just have to deal with what you’re given. You’ll find a new normal. Plus, you’ll likely outlive the person after you so you can start fresh when he’s gone.”

“There will just be another. We’ve been on the run for ten years. We get to a new town, get established and bam! They find us and we have to disappear. I  _ could _ escape by returning to the water, but I can’t leave Ryu.”

“You guys can rest here for a while. Not have to run.”

“But not forever.” His eyes were exhausted as he turned to her. “I’m so tired. Why can’t they just leave us alone?”

“Who says you can’t stay here forever? And if it’s that much of a problem, I’ll take care of this guy that’s after you.”

“It’s the government! You can’t..they’ll hurt you.” He dropped his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. “Would you do something for me?”

“I’ve been hidden long enough. If I knew what they were doing sooner, I’d have been after them years ago.” She sighed, “What is it?”

“Take care of Ryu? Help him? He’s clueless about living outside and has a tendency to get in trouble because of it.” 

“You take care of Ryu. Stay here and just let me handle things.”

He shook his head. “You’ve done enough for me.” His eyes looked at her and a soft smile crossed his lips. “Ryu isn’t wrong. I would have enjoyed trying to get a date.” He started to walk away without another glance.

She stood there for a moment before grabbing his arm and pulling him around. She gently pressed her lips to his for a few moments then backed up, her breathing speeding up, “I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have..”

“I’m not complaining. That will be a nice memory.” He chuckled softly.

“You don’t understand..” she was shaking slightly.

“Hey, it’s okay. It was just a kiss. Nothing happened. You’re safe from whatever you’re hiding from.” He smiled slightly, raising her chin. “Just be careful. My last request.” He kissed her this time, a faint brush of lips and then he was running down the street.

She searched her pockets, finding a syringe. Using her speed, she followed quickly, injecting it into him and watching him drop. She carried him back to the house before disappearing out the door.

Ryu sighed and shook his head, dropping his face into his hands.

Aiya did some research and found the facility they were talking about. She waited until nighttime, then snuck inside to see if there was anyone needing to be freed. After that, she focused her powers and set the building ablaze.

“Why is a Fallen destroying my target?”

She looked around for the voice.

Scales rippled around a set of bright blue eyes. He was swinging his legs as he sat on the top of a nearby building, a cocky smirk on his face as he waved a hand.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It does when that target is my last chance to find someone.” He jumped down as his voice hardened.

She looked him over carefully.

He was a little taller than Ryon, but the similarities were unmistakable.

She nodded, “I know where to find him.”

“Who?” He tensed, his eyes wary.

“Ryon.”

His face darkened. “How do you know him? If you’ve hurt him, I’ll--”

“Shh, calm down. I just met him. I’m a doctor and I’ve been helping him.”

“Is he alright?” The man’s voice grew alarmed.

“Don’t worry.” She glanced at her watch. “He should be safe still. I gave him enough drugs he’ll be asleep til morning.” 

“Causing trouble again?” His lips quirked up slightly, then he chuckled. “You can stop hiding now. She won’t fry you.”

“You’re quite confident of that, are you?” A young man stepped out of the shadows, watching her intently.

“Ryon was insisting on leaving the safehouse I offered them, so I drugged him and figured I’d take care of his problems for him.”

“Why would a Fallen help merpeople?” The new arrival cocked his head. “Why would a Fallen help anyone?”

“First off, the one Ryon is with isn’t a merman. Secondly, again, doctor. I help people for a living. I don’t have to explain my choices to you.”

He blinked, but his expression didn’t change. “So your brother  _ is _ with him. This makes it difficult.”

“Dammit, Yuto. I thought we’d settled that.” The merman glared.

“I merely stopped arguing with you since it gets us nowhere. You know my mission. It has not changed.” Yuto straightened and looked at Aiya. “Where is this safehouse?”

“Tell me your mission first.”

“What importance is it to you? Does not concern one such as yourself.”

She shrugged, “Then I’m not telling you.”

He gave a tiny smile. “My mission is to eliminate the Nephilim.”

“Then I’m definitely not telling where they are.”

“I do not  _ need _ your cooperation. It would however be much easier on you.” His eyes began to glow as he stared at her.

“I help  _ all  _ people, nephilim included. I’m not putting him in danger.” She took a defensive stance.

“I  **will** have the information. Even if I must damage your mind to do it.” He stepped closer.

She shook her head, “Do whatever you want to me, but you won’t find them.”

“Knock it off Yuto! This is my first lead in ten years. Don’t fuck it up.” 

Yuto whirled on the merman. “This is my last chance, Yamae! You don’t know what’s awaiting me if I fail!”

“Is it orders from God or someone else?” Aiya asked quietly.

“God..I think.” His eyes had stopped glowing, his shoulders slumped.

“Most that’ll happen is you get stuck here,” she answered. “Plus, why is God wanting to take out the nephilim anyway?”

“Do you not know what they are?”

“How old are you?” She asked in response.

“Human reckoning?”

“Overall in human years.”

“I have existed for one thousand years. This appearance is that of twenty five.”

“One thousand?” She raised an eyebrow before sighing, “I know what nephilim are. I still don’t see why God wants to take them out.”

“They are  _ unnatural _ . Neither human nor angel, but both.”

“They’re living people just like those of God’s creation. But he only cares about his precious creations, doesn’t he?”

“I wouldn’t expect a  _ Fallen _ to understand.” He scowled.

“No matter how much you love Him, he’ll turn on you eventually. I know plenty of fallen that loved Him too much, and that’s why they were kicked out. You’ll learn eventually, but until then, I’m not helping you find Ryu.”

Yuto looked sad for a moment, then his eyes widened. “Yamae! Get out of here!”

There was the screech of brakes and a spotlight suddenly illuminated their location.

“Capture them!” The voice of the man who’d visited the hospital rang out.

Yuto whirled, raising his hands as his eyes began to glow. “Go find Ryon! I’ll keep them busy!” He fired a bolt of lightning at one of the cars.

Aiya closed her eyes a moment then as she opened them, the cars all burst into flame.

The government agents shouted, scrambling backwards. 

Nazikara sneered, pulling a strange weapon and throwing it at Yuto. His eyes glowed red as he watched the angel.

Yuto stiffened as the weapon sank prongs into his abdomen, then convulsed and fell. A white substance began pouring out around the prongs, foaming like hot milk.

Yamae screamed Yuto’s name.

Aiya worked on removing the device as quickly as possible, sensing someone approaching. She worked as fast as she could, finally getting him free. 

Red wings suddenly appeared on her back as she lifted Yuto. She held out a hand and took Yamae’s before lifting off the ground. She flew fast but something shot at her and pierced a wing. She continued flying the best she could, taking them to her house. She laid Yuto down and began trying to heal him. After a few minutes she pulled out her phone and called the safehouse’s number. 

“Yes?” Ryu’s voice was quiet and guarded.

She sighed, still forcing energy into Yuto, “Look, things got complicated. The facility is down but Nazikara is still out there. Whenever he wakes, tell Ryon his brother is alive and safe but he’s hanging with an angel who’s after you, Ryu. I’m not telling them where you are though, so please just stay there and don’t leave.”

“Angel? Is his name Yuto?” Ryu’s voice became frantic.

“Don’t worry, he’s not going to find you.”

“Is he alright?” 

Yuto’s eyes opened slightly. “Pro..tect him..”

She raised an eyebrow but answered Ryu, “He’s a little hurt at the moment but I’m working on helping him..”

“ _ Please _ .. Save him.” Ryu’s voice pleaded.

Yuto smiled sadly as he heard the request. “If only..” He whispered before his eyes closed and he went limp under her hand.

She cursed, closing her eyes a moment and gathering as much energy as she could to push into him. She opened her eyes and forced it in rapidly before asking, “I’m confused as all hell. He wanted to eliminate you now you two are acting like you are friends? What the fuck?”

The line was silent for a moment. Then Ryu quietly responded, “He’s my brother.”

“Damn.” She shook her head, continuing to heal Yuto. Red light surrounded him for a few moments before she moved to sit down. “So.. am I supposed to tell him where you are or not?”

“I’ll come there. Give me the address.”

She did, “Ryon’s still asleep, right?”

“Snoring like a small earthquake. He won’t wake for a while.” The line clicked.

She sat and gathered energy a few minutes before going back to working on Yuto.

“He’s dying, isn’t he?” Yamae’s voice was anguished. “He was protecting me..”

“Just give me some more time and try to relax.” She eventually got the wound closed up before standing and swaying. 

“Are you alright?” The merman steadied her in concern.

“I’ll be fine,” she answered before moving to sit in a chair. 

“He doesn’t really want to destroy Ryu. But he’s terrified of losing everything.” Yamae brushed Yuto’s bangs back as he sat down. “He’s already got a black mark for what his father did. And if God discovered his other transgressions, he’d end up so far down the pit you’d need a million years to find him.”

She nodded, “If God really ordered him to take out his own brother, God is even worse than I thought..”

“Things are very black and white to Him. No shades of gray, no wrong that isn’t done for anything but evil.”

“I still can’t believe I spent so many years loving Him.. Though he didn’t used to be as bad, in my eyes anyway.”

“Who doesn’t love their father?” Yamae sighed. “Aside from my family, that is.”

She sighed and stared at Yuto. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. Another restart, I guess, since the government knows of me now.”

“Nazikara isn’t really with the government. They disavowed him.” Yamae looked hesitant, biting his lip.

She unfurled her wings and began checking the damage over, “Why?”

“Because he was developing weapons. Made out of us.”

She scowled then began bandaging her wing up.

“He’s from the Pit. He’s not human.”

She growled, “Asshole.”

Yamae couldn’t help the chuckle.

There was a soft knock at the door.

Aiya got up and cracked it open.

Ryu’s worried face met hers.

She opened it further to let him in.

He entered, then froze as he saw Yuto. “What happened?”

“He was hit with something Nazikara had.”

The nephilim’s eyes glowed, then he recoiled. “Nix..” He bent his head as tears began streaking his face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She said softly.

Yamae took her arm and led her aside. “Nix is a demon poison. No antidote.”

She sighed, “There has to be something we can do.”

“No one has ever survived.” Yamae forced his voice steady. “High fever burns the victim from the inside until his power self destructs.”

Aiya went and took a sample from Yuto before analyzing it under a microscope. She began mixing human medicines and charging it with her powers before injecting it into Yuto. 

Ryu stared at her. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to help him.”

“You are truly kind. But there is nothing you can do.” Ryu rubbed Yuto’s hand gently as the angel’s head tossed from side to side.

“Just let the medicine have some time to work and we’ll see what it does.”

The nephilim sighed, then glanced at Yamae. “Good grief, it’s like staring at Ryon.”

She nodded but her eyes stayed focused on Yuto.

“We will leave as soon as..it’s over. You won’t have to worry about your life. Nazikara will follow us and leave you in peace.” Yamae stated firmly.

She shook her head, “I still think you guys would be safer at the other house. He won’t find you there.”

“But..we don’t want to destroy your life.” Yuto’s eyes blinked open. “It is..not right.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

The angel smiled slightly. “I was right..”

“About what?”

“You. You still care. You still protect..”

She nodded slowly.

“I..can leave Ryu in your hands.” He arched his back, inhaling sharply against the pain.

She sighed and injected him with another dose of medicine.

His eyes closed again as Ryu bit back a sob. “Why? He doesn’t even know me, yet he wants to protect me against Him..”

“That’s what family does.”

Yamae gently clasped Ryu’s shoulder. “He knew what he was doing.”

Aiya sat down again and continued to watch Yuto.

Moments later, a gold light streamed down from the ceiling and enveloped him. His eyes flew open glowing white and he shook his head. “Please! Don’t!” 

Ryu began to panic. “What’s happening?”

Aiya winced, “He’s falling.”

Ryu froze. “No…” He covered Yuto with his own body, then screamed as he began to smoke.

Aiya quickly pulled Ryu away, “Shh, he’ll be alright.”

“I won’t let him! He doesn’t deserve it!” Ryu fought desperately as Yuto levitated off the couch amid a bright flash.

Aiya shook her head and sighed, moving quickly and flying up to try to stop the process.

The light suddenly blinked out, Yuto falling into her arms.

She gently laid him on the couch and began checking him over.

He was limp and unresponsive, his breathing almost non-existent.

She poured light into him until his breathing evened out in a more steady rhythm. 

“Was that flash supposed to happen?” Ryu’s voice was shaky.

“I don’t know.. We’ll have to see how he is when he wakes.”

The doorknob began jiggling, making the men tense. 

“What now?!” Yamae groaned.

Aiya shook her head, “Stay calm.” She went to the door and cracked it open.

“Where the fuck is he?” Ryon was angrily fidgeting.

“Sorry, we’ve had kind of a long day,” she opened the door to allow him in.

“Hospital security is a bitch.” He entered the room, then froze. “Yamae?”

The other merman gave him a smile. “Long time no see, you reprobate.”

Ryon’s head swiveled to look at Aiya. “How?”

“We both had the same idea and ended up meeting.”

“I’ve been looking for you. Missed you by days ten years ago. You’re a real pain in the ass.” Yamae enveloped his brother in a hug.

“Why? Father will throw you out too.” Ryon asked quietly.

“Told him to go to the Pit. He’s an asshole and I don’t care.” Yamae smiled wryly.

Ryon let out a sob, clinging tightly for a moment. When he released Yamae, he saw Yuto and swallowed hard. “What the fuck is  _ he _ doing here?”

“Well, he was hanging with Yamae then almost died.. Now I’m not sure what is going on, honestly,” Aiya admitted.

“He tried to  _ kill _ us!” Ryon pulled up his shirt to reveal a burn scar. “He almost turned Ryu into a smear on the pavement three years ago! How the hell are you with him?”

Yamae looked down at the floor silently.

Ryu stood and stared defiantly at the angry merman. “He was  _ trying _ to make it look good!”

Ryon’s eyes narrowed.

“He wasn’t really trying to kill me. We had to fake it so he wouldn’t be punished.”

“Why?”

“He’s my brother.” Ryu sighed as Ryon stumbled backwards in shock. “You got in the way, and I’m sorry you got hurt.”

Aiya gently caught Ryon and sat him down before kneeling beside Yuto and checking his vitals again.

His temperature had stabilized and his eyelids were fluttering.

“Hey,” she said softly, “Everything will be okay.”

“Nazikara..is coming..”

“I’ll take care of him.”

“Leave me. Protect them.” Yuto tried to rise, his eyes glowing again. “I’ll buy time.”

She shook her head and pushed him back down. “You guys are all going to stay here.”

“No! He must not get his hands on any of you! Now let me go!” Yuto struggled against her. “You can’t handle him. Now get them out of here!”

She sighed and injected him with something. “ _ Don’t  _ tell me what I can’t handle. Just let me take care of things.”

He stared at her, then passed out.

Ryon started laughing hysterically. “This is just perfect. Guess it’s my cue.” He stood and headed for the door.

Ryu and Yamae exchanged worried glances, the other merman attempting to grab Ryon and recoiling as an electric shock jolted through him.

Aiya growled, “What part of, ‘let me take care of things,’ do you not understand?”

Ryon turned his head, his eyes sparking dangerously. “Not your fight.”

“It is now, so just sit down, shut up and wait.” 

He ignored her, walking out of the house.

She quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm, “ _ Why _ are you so insistent on not listening?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” The smile he gave her was unhinged, electricity crackling over his eyes.

“I’m just trying to help you so you can be safe with your friends. Is that such a bad thing?”

“You were dragged into this. It isn’t fair.” He gently removed her hand, then kissed her. “I really liked you.” He turned as Nazikara appeared.

“Time to go.” The demon’s eyes flashed as a smile spread over his face.

“Your word they stay safe?” Ryon responded. “Your word or no deal.”

“Of course.” Nazikara answered, winking at Aiya.

“Alright.” Ryon started toward the demon.

“Stop, Ryon. You have people who care about you that you need to stay with,” she said quickly. 

“This will keep them safe.” He glanced back at her. “It’s alright.”

The demon materialized a rope, tossing it around Ryon and pulling him to Nazikara’s side. “Say goodbye, Doctor-san.”

She growled, eyes beginning to glow as she began shooting fire at Nazikara.

The demon laughed, batting the flames away. He touched Ryon’s forehead and the merman lost consciousness. “You can’t wait for me to return, is that it?”

“You’re not taking him anywhere,” her wings extended and she flew at him quickly.

“You think you can stop me?” A sword flashed at her unprotected torso.

She growled, producing her own sword, lightweight and tinted red. She stabbed out at him as she landed beside him.

He blocked, tossing Ryon to the ground as he advanced on her with a maniacal laugh. “You will be a wonderful addition to my army.”

She shook her head and threw a hand out, shooting a burst of red light at him.

He snarled as it burned a hole in his side. “On second thought, I’m going to kill you slowly.” He slashed at her.

She tried to dodge but the end of the blade ripped into her. She hissed and stabbed into him roughly.

He gasped, then stumbled backwards. “This isn’t over.” He vanished in a ripple of black flames.

Aiya slowly bent down and picked Ryon up, carrying him inside. Blood coated her shirt and she slowly tried making it to her room.

Ryu blanched and extended a hand, pink light flowing into her. 

She shook her head, “Don’t worry about me.. I’ll be alright.”

“Don’t talk.” He shook from the strain, finally getting the wound sealed.

“Thanks,” she said quietly before going to clean herself up. She came back out and sat down quietly, looking at the four men in the room.

“What the  _ hell _ was he doing?” Yamae was pacing furiously.

“Ryon? Trying to give himself up, like a dumbass.”

Ryu snickered softly. “Once a dumbass, always a dumbass.”

Yamae snorted, then glanced at the unconscious merman. “Is he going to be alright?”

“Now, yes? Once he wakes, I might slap him around a bit,” Aiya admitted.

That brought full laughter from the nephilim, who bent double. “He’s going to get his ass kicked by a  _ girl _ .”

Aiya rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile.

“You drugged me!” Yuto glared at her woozily.

“I do that,” she answered with a shrug. 

“Where is he?” The angel shakily sat up.

“Gone for now.”

“You need to get somewhere safe before he comes back.” Yuto carefully stood and looked at them thoughtfully. “I may be able to cloak you for a short time.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Aiya stated.

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m staying and fighting him when he comes back,” she said plainly.

“We’re not leaving either.” Ryu glared at his brother.

“This is my duty. Not yours. I must get rid of Nazikara before he accomplishes his goals. You four will only get in my way.” 

  
Aiya rolled her eyes, “And what if you’re in my way?”

“You have no reason to fight. You are Fallen, not pledged to protect this world. You should go to your safehouse and take them with you. The demon is my responsibility. It is why I was spared from Falling.”

“So just because I’m Fallen, I should run and hide like a fucking coward? I’ve spent my  _ whole life _ dedicated to helping protect the people of this world, far longer than you’ve existed. You, on the other hand, haven’t Fallen yet. You still matter. Plus, you have people here who care about you. Just stay with them and stay safe, let me take care of all this.” She turned and headed to the door.

A bolt of lightning slammed into the wall beside her.

She ignored it and slipped outside. 

The next bolt slammed into her like a freight train, paralyzing her. 

She groaned and closed her eyes, trying to push through it.

Yuto calmly grasped her arm. “I’m sorry. You’ve left me no choice. You are needed here. That’s why you were not thrown into the Pit. I am only necessary to remove Nazikara. It is my final task.” He touched her forehead with a glowing finger.

She tried to stay awake and argue but soon fell unconscious. 

He picked her up and brought her back inside. “Keep her here.”

Ryu nodded, fighting tears.

Yuto gave him a smile. “It’s alright. I’ll always be with you.” He turned and walked out the door, spreading his wings and disappearing into the sky.

Aiya groaned as she woke, sitting up and looking around. 

Ryon was still unconscious, Yamae and Ryu dozing quietly.

She quietly got up and headed to the kitchen.

“Can I explain?” Ryu’s voice was soft as he stood behind her.

“Explain what?”

“Why Yuto is the way he is?”

She sighed, “Alright.”

“He was given a job when he was created. He did not agree, but refused to revolt against Him. It went badly and he begged for mercy. It was granted, but he was banished and forbidden to rest. He’s in a gray area between full angel and Fallen. If he destroys Nazikara, he will be allowed to die.”

She nodded slowly. 

Ryu dropped his eyes. “He blames himself for you.”

“What do you mean?” she raised an eyebrow.

“He was supposed to return your soul to Him. But he failed and got your lover instead. It’s why you were not turned demon. He begged for you to live.”

She closed her eyes as she tried to process the information, “He’s the angel of death? And God didn’t kill Tsuki to spite me...?”

“Your lover pushed you out of the way.” Ryu backed away and bowed his head. “I will leave now.”

She shook her head, “Stay.. I’m going to go get some air,” she headed outside and sat on the steps. 

Ryu stared out the window, his hands clenched.

“Give her time. She didn’t fry you, so that’s a good sign.” Yamae hugged him.

Aiya stared at the ground for a long time, feeling numb as she thought about the past.

Yuto stared at the grinning demon across from him. He hefted his sword determinedly, saying a prayer for Aiya’s safety before entering the battle.

Eventually, Aiya got up and started walking away from the house.

“Aiya! You can’t!” Ryu ran after her. “You have to stay!”

“Why?”

“Yuto ordered me to keep you safe. I can’t break my oath.” The nephilim took her arm. “Plus, Ryon hasn’t woken yet and I’m worried Nazikara did something.”

“Don’t worry about me,” she said quietly before searching her pockets and glancing at the label on a syringe, “Give him this. It should help.”

“Aiya..don’t go.” Ryu pleaded.

“What I believed for the last thousand years was all a lie,” tears filled her eyes. “And I’m not even mad at Yuto for it. I just..” she shook her head and turned away.

“He wanted you to hate him. Why he told you he was going to kill me. Said it would be easier this way.”

She sighed and took a deep breath, “He’s in trouble, someone should probably go check on him.”

“This is his fate. We can’t change it.” Ryu dropped his hand from her arm and took the syringe. “But you deserve to say goodbye.” He walked back to the house and disappeared inside.

She stood there a few moments before taking off. After a while, she finally found Yuto.

He lay face down, blood pooled around him. His back was rising and falling erratically.

Nazikara laughed as he swayed. “Not a very good executioner, is he? Can only manage to kill innocents, never his target.”

Her sword materialized before she rushed toward Nazikara.

The demon laughed harder. “You’re going to throw away the mercy you were shown? You aren’t smart enough for my army.” He lifted his white coated sword and looked at it. “Pink will look good on this.”

She slashed at him rapidly.

He stumbled back, surprised at her ferocity. “Then again, if I wipe your memories..” He charged at her, aiming for her heart.

She managed to block a bit, trying to push the sword away from her but it embedded itself in her abdomen. She let out a growl and ran her sword through his heart instead before stumbling backwards.

He froze, a scream erupting as he began to smoke. Fire flashed, the scream cutting off as he crumbled to ash and blew away.

Aiya knelt beside Yuto, pushing all her energy into him. She forced red light, slowly closing up his wounds, until she finally lost consciousness and collapsed beside him.

His eyes slowly opened, focusing on her. He reached out a hand, white light enveloping her. “Live..and regain what you lost..” The light burrowed into her chest and as it flashed, his hand fell.

Aiya slowly opened her eyes, looking around in shock.

“Welcome back.” Ryon gave her a smile.

“How..?”

“My brother restored you. How do you feel?” Ryu asked softly.

“A little sore still.. Where is he?”

“Have your gifts fully returned?” He ignored her question.

“I don’t know.. Where is he?”

“It may be a few hours still then. But you will soon be free.” He gave her a sad smile as he rose. “May you have a happy life.”

“Will you answer the fucking question?”

He clucked his tongue as Ryon laughed quietly. “Is that any way for an angel to speak?”

She growled in response.

“He will be free soon.”

She sighed and pushed herself up.

Both men grabbed her arms, then led her to the next room.

Yuto lay comatose, his breathing slow.

“He traded his existence for your restoration. You are no longer Fallen.” Ryu said quietly.

She shook her head and began pouring light into him. Her light was now white as it flowed around him.

“It..is my..decision..” Yuto murmured weakly. “Putting things right..”

She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to God, apologizing for her actions and asking for the power to save him.

A warmth suffused her before dissipating.

“Stop..I..” He winced, his breath hitching. “I want to apologize for what I did..I didn’t want to..” He reached a hand toward her. “Say you forgive me..even if it's a lie. Please..” He. began to struggle for air, his eyes dimming rapidly

She continued forcing light into him quickly, “I forgive you.”

He gave her a grateful smile, then his eyes slid closed.

Ryu bit back a cry, his body shaking.

Aiya closed her eyes before sending a massive jolt of energy into Yuto’s body.

He jerked, then stilled again.

She continued for a while longer before the light dimmed and then vanished.

Ryu composed himself, giving her shoulder a gentle tap. “Thank you for forgiving him.”

She nodded slowly.

“Is there somewhere I can bury him?”

She closed her eyes again and gathered a final burst of energy and shot it into him before swaying.

“Woah.. Sit down.” Ryon pushed her into a chair.

“You’re..impossible to reason with, aren’t you?” Yuto said tiredly.

“Sorry.”

Yuto rolled his eyes as Ryu chuckled tearily.

She stayed quiet for a moment before standing and slipping out of the room.

Yuto sighed, his mind racing.

When Ryon and his brother had finally said their goodnights and left, he rose from the bed. He dressed slowly, wincing as his bruises complained. He looked around, noticing a picture album nearby. He flipped through it, then removed one and tucked it into his pocket before slipping out the door.

Aiya sat on the couch, dozing, an open book in her hand gone unread.

Yuto stood watching her for a moment, smiling softly. Then he silently opened the front door and went outside.

Aiya woke early in the morning, getting up and starting to cook breakfast. 

“Are you going back to the hospital?” Ryon asked quietly as he came in.

“I don’t know what else I’d do, honestly,” she said softly.

“You are a healer, after all.” Ryu leaned in the doorway. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, I guess. What are you guys going to do now that you don’t have to run?”

“I straightened things out with my station. Go back to work next week.”

Ryu shrugged. “I have no idea. I do not exist, so I expect to be sponging off the detectives.”

“You make it sound as if you’re a burden, batboy.” Ryon tossed a napkin at him. “I would never get out of the house if it wasn’t for you.”

“Only because I throw things. Why even have an alarm set if you’re going to snooze it fifteen times?”

Aiya chuckled softly. “Do you guys have anywhere to go? You’re welcome to keep staying here or at the safehouse until you do.”

“We can’t do that. Wouldn’t be right.”

“It’s not a problem, you know.”

“How much rent do you charge?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Yamae chuckled and sat down. “Anyone check on idiot?”

Ryu’s jaw twitched, but he didn’t answer. Ryon pointedly stared at the table.

Yamae exhaled slowly. “Oh..nevermind then.”

Aiya raised an eyebrow at them as she handed them plates full of food.

All three gave her smiles and began to discuss possible living arrangements as they ate.

She stayed quiet as she ate, keeping her eyes on her plate as her mind was busy trying to figure out what to do with her life now. She’d probably stay at the hospital, but she was free.. She could go home.. Her real home. But was it anything like she remembered?

“I  _ refuse _ to share a room with Pigpen.” Ryu stated firmly as Yamae rolled his eyes.

Aiya looked up at them for a moment before putting her dish in the sink and leaning against the counter as the water filled it.

“Hey.” Ryon approached her. “You alright?”

“Just thinking about stuff,” she shrugged. 

“I’d imagine there’s a lot to think. But I’m sure you will figure everything out. I’m happy for you, by the way.”

She nodded, “Thanks.. I just don’t know what to do now. The hospital is comfortable and I can keep helping people.. But do I belong there?”

“Only you can decide that.” He gave her a quick hug. “We’re going out. Since our place was destroyed, we have a lot to replace. Are you sure about letting us stay?”

She nodded, “Yeah, it’s not a problem.”

“We’ll leave anytime you want.” He waved the others out after they deposited their plates, leaving her alone.

After a while, she went to the room Yuto had been in, looking in with a sigh. She then glanced at the time and decided to go for a walk.

Yuto trailed her from a distance, his face impassive. His arms ached, but he resolutely shoved his hands into his jeans. It was better this way, less danger for her.

She found herself at a park and sat down on a swing, watching the few children play on the slides.

Yuto hesitated, then closed his eyes. He slipped behind her and lightly pushed the swing.

She looked back at him, unsure what to say.

He sighed, dropping his hands. “I’m going.”

“Where and why?”

“Not sure yet. And I fear your wrath.” He joked half heartedly.

“You don’t have to go anywhere.”

He dropped his eyes. “Not sure I should stay. You’d be in danger.”

“If you haven’t noticed, I don’t care much about danger.. But why would I be in danger now?”

“My duties involve..” He fidgeted, trying to put the words delicately. “People who are not friendly.”

She shrugged, “I don’t care. Doesn’t mean you have to leave.”

“I hurt you in the past. Was unsure if you wanted me around.” He wouldn’t meet her eyes, idly staring at the grass. 

“The past is in the past, okay? You’re welcome to stay.”

He swallowed hard. “How are you feeling?”

“Alright. You?”

“Tired. Little shaky.” He pulled his jacket tighter over his left side. “Nothing much.”

She sighed and pushed white energy into him gently.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “No need to wear yourself out.”

“I’m not, just helping a bit.”

He swayed, then looked embarrassed.

She stood and wrapped an arm around him, “We should get you home so you can rest more.”

“Home..” He repeated the word. “I haven’t had one of those for a long time.”

“Well, you’re staying at my place for now, so that can be your home.”

He gave her a small smile, then winced. “Fucking demons..why can’t they just go quietly?” One hand went inside his jacket, then came out coated in white. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

She led him back to the house and got him into a bed before working on healing him up more.

“You’re going to get annoyed with me..” He said sleepily.

“Why do you think that?”

“Things like this..I don’t know how to rely on people. I hide things.” He shifted position, then chuckled ruefully. “I’m a mess.”

“Well, at least I know now to look for hidden things. But hopefully you’ll learn to be more open.”

He gave her a soft smile, then drifted off.

The front door opened, laughter following.

“Didn’t know you were that terrified..” Yamae was out of breath.

“Shut up!” Ryu sounded embarrassed.

“Now we know how to get him to obey.” Ryon was chuckling.

Aiya looked at Yuto again before heading out of the room.

“Guess what? He’s afraid of babies!” Yamae nudged a bright red Ryu with an elbow.

She chuckled, “Aw, really?”

“I’m not afraid! Just not..comfortable.” He ducked his head as Ryon cracked up.

“You bolted off the elevator so fast, I expected flames..”

She smiled before updating, “Don’t be too loud, Yuto’s sleeping in the other room.”

The men froze, shock on their faces. “He’s back?!”

“Yeah, I ran into him while I was out.”

“You look unhappy.” Ryu watched her.

She shrugged, “He was hurt, but I spent some time healing him.”

“Typical.” Yamae snorted.

The three of them began sorting their purchases. Afterwards, Ryu headed for the kitchen and began to rummage through the fridge, getting out ingredients.

Aiya followed him, “I’ll pick up extra groceries soon. Not used to having this many people in the house.”

He gave her a smile. “Don’t worry about it. We won’t intrude. We figured you’d prefer us at the safehouse and not here. Just want to give you a nice meal as a thank you.”

“I mean, I don’t mind which house you stay at, if you’d rather stay here that’s fine, but it’s probably quieter at the safehouse, if that’s what you want.”

“You misunderstand. We don’t wish to cause gossip or trouble for you.”

She shrugged, “I don’t see how it would cause trouble.”

“Four men with one woman?” He raised an eyebrow at her as he chopped vegetables.

“I guess I see your point.”

A phone rang, then she heard Ryon speaking a foreign language.

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

Ryu looked worried as he began to stir the food, his lips tight. He quickly schooled his expression as Yuto shuffled in.

“Feeling better?” She asked.

He gave her a shy smile. “Yeah. Sorry again.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Ryon entered, giving Yuto a grin. “Couldn’t stay away, huh?”

Yuto turned red.

The merman laughed, then kissed Aiya’s cheek. “Save some for me.”

She raised an eyebrow, “What was that call about? Something going on?”

“Just a friend who needs some help. Nothing to worry about.” He grabbed a bottle of water, waved and disappeared. 

The front door closed and Yuto rolled his eyes. “He’s a lousy liar.”

She sighed and shook her head.

Ryu turned off the stove, sitting heavily in a chair and hanging his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“My best friend is an idiot and is going to get himself killed. Nothing new. I should be used to it, right?”

Yuto narrowed his eyes. “That phone call was more than a friend in need, wasn’t it?”

“Fellow merman. Trouble magnet. This time, he really sounded scared though.”

“Should we go help them?” Aiya asked quietly.

“ _ This _ is why we were going to leave. It’s not right to drag you into situations like these.” Ryu raised his head, his eyes sad.

She sighed, “I just want to help..”

Yamae’s voice rose from the other room. “You bastard! Where is he?”

Aiya peeked in, looking at Yamae worriedly.

He slowly hung up his cell, trembling with rage. His eyes began sparking as he sank to his knees.

She went to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “What’s going on and how can I help?”

“Raen has Ryon and Caspian..he’s taunting me.”

“Let’s get them back then.”

“He said he’d tell me after they were dead..”

“We’ll find them before that.” She said assuringly.

“I can find them.” Ryu stated.

“Let’s go then.”

“We must fly.” He and Yuto headed for the door.

Aiya followed.

Yamae stayed on the floor, his eyes distant.

Aiya gave him a look, “Everything will be okay. We’ll take care of things.” Before heading outside.

The men unfurled their wings after checking the street. They rose into the air and waited for her.

She unfurled her wings as well, taking a moment to notice the white color before flying high.

Ryu raced to the warehouse district, heading for an rusty abandoned building before landing softly. “They’re here.” He looked at her quietly. “Raen is quite mad. He hates Ryon with a passion.”

She nodded, “We’ll get him back safe.”

“Absolutely.” Yuto pulled the door open, cringing at the sound of maniacal laughter.

“Not so strong now, are you? Feeling a bit dry yet?”

Ryu blanched, grabbing Aiya’s arm for support. “No…”

Aiya steadied him before rushing into the room.

A man was standing above a barely conscious Ryon. He was illuminated by twelve high powered heat lamps aimed squarely at her friend and another motionless person.

Yuto snarled, unleashing a bolt of lightning.

The man dodged, turning and scowling. “Why are angels involved in this?”

“Friends..in high places asshole.” Ryon replied slowly.

Raen gave an evil smirk. “No matter. You will all die.” He sent an electric shock into Yuto, laughing as the angel flew back with a cry.

Aiya quickly shot light out at Raen as she tried to find a way to turn off the lamps.

He turned toward her. “You should not have gotten involved. This had nothing to do with you.”

Ryu screamed angrily, the building shaking as his eyes began to glow.

“Once you hurt my friends, it involves me,” Aiya said angrily. She shot more light out toward Raen.

He grunted, bending double as she scored a direct hit. He raised his crackling hand, then screamed as it exploded into flame.

The building continued to shake as Ryu levitated into the air. His eyes were glowing black, his wings beating the air violently. “YOU…”

Aiya worked on freeing Ryon and his friend.

“Stop.. Ryu.” Ryon whispered weakly. “It’s too late for us..” His scales were dull, cracking around his red skin. His lips were dry and broken, his eyes beginning to dim.

Raen continued to scream as the flames slowly enveloped him.

The warehouse began to come apart, the ceiling cracking.

Aiya thought quickly, focusing energy into them for a few moments before flying up and gently grabbing Ryu, “You need to calm down or else we won’t be able to save them.”

He stared at her, the dark orbs holding no recognition. A burst of black light slammed into her.

Raen’s charred skeleton hit the floor, crumbling to pieces as the roof split in two and caved in around the two angels.

Ryu’s hands began pulsing black as he raised them high.

Aiya pulled out Yuto, Ryon, and the other merman, then flew up to Ryu. She shot white light into him rapidly.

He screamed and went limp, the black light blinking out as he started to fall.

Aiya caught him and carefully placed him on the ground beside Yuto. She focused and summoned water, soaking Ryon and the other merman before pouring light into them as well. 

Yuto blinked hazy eyes open, groaning as he tried to rise. “What happened?”

“Ryu.. went a little nuts?”

The angel looked at the remains of the warehouse with a raised eyebrow. “I’d hate to see what you call a complete meltdown.” He looked at Ryon worriedly. “That bastard..”

She continued working on healing the mermen, “Why did he do this? What does he have against them?”

“I don’t know. Yamae never mentioned him to me. Possibly only he and Ryu know.” Yuto climbed to his feet and approached the downed nephilim, placing a hand on the young man’s forehead. He winced at the heat radiating, then sighed. “We need to get them home before anyone shows up.”

She nodded and worked on lifting Ryon and his friend.

Yuto carefully picked up Ryu, then rose into the air and headed for the house.

Aiya followed. Once back at the house, she continued working on helping them.

Yamae stood watching silently, his eyes haunted.

Yuto carefully laid Ryu down, mind racing. He put a cool rag on the nephilim’s head, then sat down.

When the mermen were stabilized and doing better, she went to Ryu. She checked him over before injecting him with something to help with the fever.

“Are you alright?” Yuto asked quietly.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” she answered. “How are you?”

“Feel fried, honestly. But I’ll survive. More worried about all of them.”

She nodded and finally sat down to rest for a few minutes before bandaging up her few injuries.

Ryon stirred, coughing harshly. “Water...”

She quickly brought him multiple water bottles.

Yuto helped him sit up, holding the bottles to his lips.

Ryon greedily drank, his eyes clearing.

“Slow, Ry. You’ll get sick.” Yuto took the water away as Ryon took a deep breath.

Ryu bolted upright, his eyes wild with terror.

“Hey, everything is okay, just calm down,” she said softly.

“I..hurt you. I almost killed everyone..!” He was violently shaking, his breathing strained.

She put a hand on him gently, “It’s alright. I’m fine, everyone is okay.”

“It’s not alright! This is why Yuto was supposed to kill me..” Ryu flinched and burst into tears. “I would have destroyed everything and felt no remorse..” 

“Shhh, everything is okay. None of us are upset, we’re just worried about you.”

He lunged for the first aid kit, scrabbling for the scissors and attempting to stab himself.

Yuto was faster, knocking them away. “Ryu! Calm down!”

Aiya sent calming energy into Ryu as she gently rubbed his back.

He sobbed into her shoulder. “Kill me…”

“No. You don’t deserve it.”

“If I lose control again..”

“We’ll deal with it.”

“Ryu. Help me.” Ryon held out a hand. “Need a bath.”

Ryu took a shaky breath, then helped the merman to the bathroom.

Yuto scowled. “What a mess.”

Yamae was propped up against the wall, his eyes closed. The other merman was still motionless where he’d been laid.

Aiya sighed, “At least they are safer now.. but what do we do about Ryu?”

“I wish I knew.” He ran a hand over his face. “Did we screw up?”

“By what? Saving him?”

“By me not doing my job.”

“I think we did good saving him. You shouldn’t have to kill your brother.”

“Might not have been a blessing.” Yuto stood and moved to her side. He awkwardly leaned over and kissed her, then blushed and retreated.

She blushed, unsure what to say.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” He stared out the window reluctantly.

She stood and went to him, pulling him in for another kiss.

He returned it, then pushed away. “I can’t..it’s forbidden.”

“Why?”

“Because I never know who my next target is. I can’t be sure tomorrow He won’t want you dead for some reason.” He forced the tears back and took a deep breath. 

She looked down, “I guess I don’t want to cause you any trouble..”

A minute passed, then he was kissing back as if trying to inhale her. “I don’t care if I Fall. I don’t care about the Pit. He can strike me down right now..”

“I don’t want you in trouble.” She sighed but then kissed him gently, “but I like this..”

A broad smile spread over his face. “I love you..” He drew back when she didn’t reply. “I’m sorry.” He headed for the door quickly.

She quickly got to his side, “Don’t go. You just surprised me.”

“I must be mad. I killed your lover, caused you to Fall and then think I can be loved?” He shook his head at the floor. “I shouldn’t be here..”

“Please don’t go.. I.. I love you too. I don’t care what happened in the past, I care about right now.”

He looked up, searching her face. “Don’t lie to me…”

The bathroom door opened, then just as quickly closed again.

“Look, it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone but I know I have feelings for you. I have no reason to lie.”

“I’ve never..I mean this is my..” He turned red.

She smiled softly, “It’s alright. We’ll just take things slow if that’s better for you.”

“Slow is for mermen..” He joked.

“I heard that!” Ryon yelled.

Aiya chuckled slightly.

Ryon opened the door and narrowed his eyes. “That’s rude. Can I help if I’m an attentive lover?”

Yuto fought a grin. “First off, you shouldn’t be eavesdropping, scaly. Secondly, taking eighty years to get to second base isn’t attentive, it’s ridiculous.”

The merman stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

Aiya laughed softly. 

He grinned at her, then sobered. “Caspian?”

She looked over at the other merman, “He hasn’t woken yet.”

“Means he probably won’t.” Ryon looked away. “Thanks for trying. Where’s Yamae?”

Aiya looked around, “Not sure where he went but I’ll see if I can do anything more for your friend.” She went to him and began pouring white light into him.

“Yamae’s sleeping over here.” Yuto called as he looked over at her.

Ryon came out and wrapped his hands over Aiya’s. “I appreciate all you’ve done, but he’s gone. Raen had him for a long time.”

She looked up at him, “I want to keep trying. For just a little longer.”

He gave her a sad smile as he stepped away. “I’m going to put Ryu to bed. He passed out on me.” He reentered the bathroom, then came out carrying the nephilim. He went into the guest bedroom and closed the door.

Aiya continued pouring light for a long while before she finally stepped away sadly.

Yuto wrapped his arms around her.

She relaxed slightly, “I hate when I can’t help a patient.”

“Spoken like a true healer.” Yuto answered. He opened his mouth to speak again, then froze. “Aiya…” He pointed to Caspian who had begun to glow.

She looked at him carefully, wondering what was happening.

Dark eyes shot open, staring at her in confusion. “Who?”

“Shh it’s alright. We’re friends of Ryon’s.”

Caspian sat up quickly, then winced as his scales cracked. “He’s okay?”

She nodded, “He’s okay. He’s just in the other room.”

“Thank god. Sorry if I caused any trouble. I’ll leave now.” He began to stand, gritting his teeth.

She shook her head, “Don’t worry, just rest. Can I get you anything?”

“I don’t want to impose. I need to get rehydrated, but I’ll find someplace.”

“Well, I have water bottles or a bathtub.”

He stopped and looked at her. “Why are you helping me?”

“I’m a doctor, I help people.”

He sighed. “I’m being a bit of an ass aren’t I?”

She chuckled, “You’re fine.”

Yuto rolled his eyes and pushed a bottle of water into his hand and then shoved Caspian into the bathroom. “Go soak before I descale you.”

Caspian’s eyes widened, but closed the door silently.

Aiya sat down with a sigh.

“What?” The angel went to her side, his face concerned.

She shook her head, “Just a long day, you know?”

“Yeah. At least yours is done.” He reached for his jacket with a sigh.

“You have to go?”

“I’ve got a job to finish. I didn’t get my target. He got me as you saw. I’ll be back quick, I swear.”

“Do you want help?”

He gave her a soft chuckle. “You’re exhausted. You need to rest.”

She sighed, “Call if you need help though?”

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted and laughed, then kissed her cheek and left.

As the door closed, Yamae rubbed his eyes. “Aiya? What happened?” He sat for a moment, then freaked. “Ryon! He was in trouble!”

“Shh, everything is alright. He’s safe.”

“Raen?”

“Gone.”

He exhaled sharply, then jumped when the bathroom door opened.

“Miss?”

“Yeah? I’m Aiya by the way.”

“Caspian. Can I impose for one final thing?”

“You’re fine,” she smiled softly, “What can I help you with?”

“Is there any leftover food you’re going to throw out?”

She rolled her eyes, “Come on, let’s find you something to eat.” She headed to the kitchen and grabbed a few things out and started warming them up.

Caspian suddenly yelped in surprise.

Aiya looked back at him.

Yamae had him in a headlock. “Stop being such a wuss! She won’t bite, but she  _ will  _ kick your ass if you don’t knock off the timid act.”

Aiya laughed before placing the items on a plate. “You hungry too, Yamae?”

“Starving. Sorry I freaked.” He dragged the other merman to the table. “May I introduce you to my idiot cousin Caspian?”

She chuckled and handed them both plates before sitting down with her own. “Nice to meet you.”

Caspian chuckled. “Likewise.” His eyes widened at the food. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, it’s not a problem.”

“Eat, moron.” Yamae told him.

Caspian grinned, then inhaled the food. 

The bedroom door opened and Ryon came out looking lost. “Can’t sleep.”

“Hey, everything is okay now.”

Ryon kept his eyes down. “I appreciate the sentiment, but..”

“Ryon.. look up.”

He raised his eyes and froze as Caspian waved at him while stealing food off Yamae’s plate.

“How?”

Aiya shrugged, “Not entirely sure.”

Ryon shakily sat down. “I don’t know how to thank you.” He paused and searched the room. “Where’s Yuto?”

She sighed, “He went to get a target.”

“After getting zapped? He’s a damn moron.” Ryu shuffled out with a yawn.

As if on cue, Aiya’s cell rang.

She quickly answered it, “Hello?”

“Sorry to stand you up..” The words were pained, Yuto’s voice faint.

“Where are you?”

“Currently hiding in the groundskeeper shed at the park. I just didn’t want you thinking I ran away..” He bit back a cry.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?” 

“NO! I won’t let you get killed too. Just take care of them.”

Her eyes began filling with tears but she shook her head, “No, I’m not just going to leave you.”

“Trazon would be overjoyed if he got you.. _ Please _ stay safe. I lo--” He let out a scream, then the line went dead.

She bit back a sob before quickly heading to the door.

“Drag his ass home, okay?” Ryu looked at her.

She nodded and checked the area before taking off flying. She found the park and the building he’d been in and started for it.

A few feet ahead, a massive demon covered in knives appeared standing over a blood drenched and motionless Yuto. It looked up and grinned at her. “You must be his toy.”

She growled and began shooting light at him.

He laughed and sped toward her, slashing his fist.

She managed to dodge quickly, shooting more light at him.

He lost the smile, a ball of black flame shooting from his palm. “I don’t have time to play with you unfortunately.”

She tried to dodge but was singed by it. She hissed before her eyes began glowing. White light shot from both of her hands into him.

He convulsed, the light burning holes in him. He screamed, then teleported away.

She went and poured healing energy into Yuto. After his wounds were finally healed, she flew him home, gently resting him on a bed.

“Is he alive?” Ryu looked anxiously at his brother’s shredded clothing.

“Yeah, he was hurt really badly though.”

“Have..to stop..him..” Yuto tried to push himself up.

She gently pushed him back, “Not until you’re healed.”

“I don’t..matter. Only the target..I’m replaceable. The humans he’ll kill aren’t..” He shook from blood loss and shock.

“Shh, where can he be found?”

“You can’t! I won’t let you be hurt!”

“You’re in no shape to be fighting him.”

Yuto mumbled the name of a popular club before losing consciousness.

Aiya nodded and made sure he was stable before going to leave for the club. She changed and threw a bit of makeup on to blend in before heading to the front door. 

She was waved in, the bouncer surveying her appreciatively.

She entered and scanned the place for anything suspicious.

A pair of gold eyes watched her from a corner table, their owner hidden.

A flashy looking man made the rounds of the dance floor, giving the eye to various women. He suddenly froze, looking up and locking eyes with Aiya.

She looked him over carefully.

He recovered, giving her a sadistic grin before disappearing out a side door.

Her eyes narrowed and she followed him.

He stopped in an alley, turning and shedding his disguise in one smooth motion. “You came back. Good. I have a score to settle with you.”

She growled, “Why are you hurting people in the first place?”

“I’m a demon. It’s what I do.”

She sighed and shook her head before preparing to attack.

A blast of energy struck the asphalt at her feet. “He’s mine.”

She looked up at the speaker.

The gold eyed man stood on the fire escape, one hand outstretched. “You should go home.” He turned to face the demon. “Trazon. Time to return to the Pit.”

Aiya moved but didn’t leave, watching to see what would happen.

The man swung a black rope around Trazon, making the demon cry out in pain. The rope began to crackle as the man began to chant in angel.

Trazon snarled, slicing through the rope with a blade. He grinned at the other’s startled expression, then sent multiple knives to impale him.

The angel tumbled off the stairs, landing behind Aiya with a loud crack.

Aiya growled and summoned her sword, racing toward the demon.

He laughed and waved her forward. “Come and get me.”

She stabbed into him before forcing white light through the sword.

He let out a high pitched scream, burning holes appearing in his body. He thrashed wildly, but was engulfed in light. His body crumbled around the blade, ash swirling in the breeze.

Once he was gone, Aiya moved to the other angel, checking him over and pouring light into him.

“Where..is he?”

“He’s been turned to ash. Don’t worry.”

His gold eyes blinked slowly. “My task..is complete..”

She continued to pour light into him.

“I..must die. It is the rules..”

“Shh, don’t worry about that.”

He grabbed her hand. “Stay with me?”

“Everything will be okay,” she said softly. “Just relax.”

His eyes fluttered closed, his breathing slowing.

She forced more light into him to help steady his vitals before gently lifting him and flying him toward her house.

Ryu opened the door, one eyebrow rising as he saw the man.

She got him inside and laid him on a couch before sitting down with a sigh.

“Are you regretting staying involved?”

She shook her head, “Gives me some excitement. Just worried about him though. He was after the same target as Yuto. Not sure why they’d have two angels after the same person.”

“Replacement..” Yuto answered as he pushed himself up. “When one of my designation is at death’s door or completely dead, another in limbo is activated.”

She nodded slowly.

Yuto glanced at the unconscious angel. “Should have known it would be Shin.”

“You know him?”

“Let’s just say we got in trouble at the same time. How bad?”

“I’ve gotten him stabilized but he still needs rest.”

Yuto eyed the ceiling warily.

“Everything will be alright,” she said gently.

“You’re treading on thin ice, Aiya. There’s rules to be followed. You keep breaking them.” He gave her a tiny smile.

She smirked, “Do you know how many rules I’ve broken over the years, long before I fell?” 

He rolled his eyes, then winced. “What happened to big and ugly? Did he escape again?”

“He’s dust.”

“Congratulations. You just vaporized a millennium old demon.”

She chuckled, “A millennium is nothing.”

He laughed softly, then swayed.

She went to his side and forced light into him.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” He blinked as he fought unconsciousness.

“Just rest and relax, okay?” She said quietly before kissing his cheek.

He gave her a soft smile, laying his head on her shoulder and allowing his eyes to close.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiya lifted a stack of charts and began going through her rounds. She checked in on patients and noted new things in the chart before heading onto the next one.

The little girl bounced up and down as she saw Aiya. “Dr. Happy!”

Aiya grinned, “How are you doing today?”

“I ate breakfast! And I didn’t throw up!” The girl beamed.

“That’s great,” Aiya smiled. 

“Show me the fire animals?”

Aiya chuckled and nodded, conjuring up animals that danced around her hand.

The child squealed with glee, clapping her hands. “You’re the coolest doctor ever!”

Aiya grinned as she continued for another minute, then let the animals vanish.

The girl pouted a little, then brightened. “I’m getting better aren’t I?”

“Yes you are. Hopefully you’ll be able to go home soon.”

“Yay!” She cheered as her door opened and a nurse appeared.

“Dr? You have a phone call in your office.”

She nodded, “I’ll see you later, okay?” Aiya slipped from the room and headed to her office.

“Are you safe?” Yuto’s voice was demanding.

“I mean, I think so? What’s going on?”

“Ryon is headed your way. His station got a threat against the hospital. Said it was going to be taken hostage.”

“I’ll keep an eye on things.”

“Be careful. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She hung up and sighed before checking to see how many patients she still had to check on. She picked up her stack and headed back out of her office.

Ryon entered the hospital quickly, heading for Aiya’s office. Finding her gone, he decided to canvass the halls, his body tense.

There was a suppressed gunshot and he fell forward, blood quickly spreading around him.

A man emerged from the bathroom doorway and grinned, then walked away.

Aiya headed toward her next patient’s room, about to enter when she noticed a man approaching.

“Dr. Suzuki. We meet at last.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Can I help you?”

“Be quiet. Don’t scare the children. Or I will detonate the explosives I have wired in the basement. Do you understand?”

She nodded slowly.

“Please continue your rounds. Afterwards, we’ll go to your office.” He swung a lab coat over his shoulders. “I’m just a colleague accompanying you. If you make any move to alert anyone, I will use this again.” He showed her a suppressed pistol quickly.

She nodded again and continued on with her rounds. When she was done, she led him to her office. 

There was a smear of bright red blood on the doorknob and the man snarled.

She frowned before pushing the door open.

Ryon lay sprawled on the floor, blood coating his abdomen and staining the carpet.

“Should have shot him in the head.” The man shoved her inside and closed the door before kicking Ryon violently.

The detective responded with a weak cry, turning on his side and curling defensively.

“What do you want?” Aiya asked quietly.

“You to go back to what you were. Why do  _ you  _ get to regain everything?!”

She was quiet a moment before it dawned on her, “Oh.. you mean to make me Fall?”

“Once Fallen, you’re not supposed to go back! What changed? Did  _ He _ forgive you? Did  _ He _ correct his mistakes? Or did you crawl back like a dog?” He whirled to face her.

“I.. Someone else saved me.. I never asked to go back..” she said quickly.

“But you sure didn’t refuse. Everything’s wonderful for you now, isn’t it?” He sneered. “I’ve been watching you and your little ‘family’. You don’t deserve to be happy!”

“Just kill me and get it over with,” she said softly. “I know I don’t deserve what I have.”

His eyes glittered. “Oh no dear doctor. I don’t plan to kill you. But you will Fall, after you curse Him.”

“If I don’t?”

“You will. Because I am going to kill this one in front of you. And my associates are going to take their time slaughtering those you love.” He produced a tablet.

Her house was on screen, multiple men engaged in torturing her new family.

“Stop, I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t hurt them..” Tears filled her eyes.

“That’s not going to happen. You have to feel the pain of losing again while  _ He _ sits back and does nothing. Only then, you will Fall. When the rage drives you to curse Him and all he stands for.” The man laughed, then knelt beside the semi conscious Ryon. “I’m going to have fun.”

She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to help save the others.  _ “Please help them.. and if not, strike me down so I don’t have to watch..”  _

“AIYA! Don’t do it!” Ryu and Yuto screamed simultaneously. They began to fight with the attackers, their hands and eyes glowing.

There was a brilliant flash as white light collided with one of the attacker’s black, then the feed went to static.

The man snarled in fury, then threw the tablet aside. “No matter. I still have him. And this hospital.”

She wanted to rush to Ryon’s side and help him, but knew it’d be dangerous for the patients if he really did have explosives.

Suddenly the man was screaming as Ryon lunged upwards and sank serrated teeth into his neck. The merman released his hold to scream at her. “RUN! Disable the bomb!”

She nodded and rushed out of her office, heading to the basement to find where the bomb was hidden.

A stack of C4 blocks with a timer was wired into the power generator. As she watched, the countdown suddenly started from five minutes.

She stared at the wires trying to figure out how to disable it. After a minute, she yanked the bomb free, heading to the roof before flying up in the sky. Even if she got hurt, she’d get everyone else safe.

She got it high enough in the air before trying to fly away from it. 

It went off, the force knocking into her. She plummeted to the earth, her fall barely cushioned by her wings. She fell into some trees near the hospital, the force knocking her unconscious.

“Blast it, Aiya. Yuto owes me.” Shin gently landed beside her, gathering energy and letting it flow into her.

“Save.. Ryon.. and others.” She said weakly, her eyes not opening.

“I’ve already done all I can for them. Now rest.” He cradled her in his arms and rose into the air, heading for her house. He brought her inside, laying her beside a still Yuto. He retreated into the living room, sending a worried glance to the quiet others. The angel bowed his head as Yamae shook his head from beside Ryu.

Aiya woke again, this time blinking her eyes open. As soon as she saw the others, she was up and working on healing them.

“Aiya.” Yamae embraced her. “Save your strength. Caspian and I are fine.”

“I have to help everyone..”

“They’re gone, Aiya. The shockwave destroyed our attackers, but it drained them too. And my brother..” He clenched his jaw in sorrow.

“I can help..”

Shin shook his head. “They’ve returned to Him.”

“You don’t understand..” she shook her head and forced energy into them.

Both angels began to glow, the other men watching in stunned disbelief.

Shin’s eyes went wide. “You’re..”

She went to nod but collapsed instead.

After a few minutes she groaned and tried to get up again.

“You need to rest, Lady Aizza.” Shin picked her up gently and laid her on the bed.

She tried to fight but soon lost consciousness. 

The next time she woke, she blinked slowly, trying to remember what had happened.

“You never learn to accept things, do you?” Yuto was carding a hand through her hair as he lay propped on one elbow.

“It’s not really in my nature,” she said quietly.

“I figured that out when I realized who you were.” Shin gave her a half smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Still sore but a lot better than before.”

He nodded. “I’ll see you later then. Let me know when Ryon’s ceremony is.” He disappeared out the door as Yuto sighed.

She sat up quickly, looking at Yuto, “Ryon.. I need to help him..”

“You can’t possibly be strong enough.”

“I have to try.”

“He’s still at your office. Yamae is keeping it closed.”

She nodded and stood, swaying slightly. She steadied herself against the wall before heading out of the room.

She headed to her work office, entering slowly.

“She’s not here today. Leave your number on the desk.” Yamae was sitting against the wall in a darkened corner.

“She’s here now,” Aiya said softly. 

“Aiya..” His voice trembled with grief. “He’s gone…”

“Where is he? I’ll see what I can do.”

He waved his hand and the lights came on, revealing Ryon lying in his lap.

The merman was coated in dried red green blood, his chest shredded along with the gunshot wound in his abdomen. His face was pale but unmarred.

She went and put a hand on him gently. She began forcing white light into him before injecting him with something. She continued to pour energy for a long time, praying to bring him back.

He jerked, inhaling sharply as Yamae let out a sob.

“Kids..safe?” The green eyes struggled to open.

“Don’t worry, everyone is safe.”

“I destroyed..” He lost consciousness again, his head resting against her hand.

She sighed and ran a hand through his hair gently. “Let’s get him home.”

Yamae held him close as he stood. “I’m sorry.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“Constantly needing rescue. Relying on your abilities.”

She shook her head, “That’s what I’m here for.”

“I doubt He created you to take care of idiots like us.”

She chuckled, “You’re not idiots.”

“Shin would disagree.” The merman cracked a smile.

She smiled slightly, “Let’s go home. Just let me worry about taking care of things.” 

He nodded, adjusting Ryon in his arms. “Security might ask questions.”

She shrugged, “I’ll take care of it.”

Yamae walked out slowly, heading for the hospital exit.

A guard tried to apprehend him, yelling for help and that he was stealing a body.

“He’s with me. It’s a patient’s brother taking him home,” Aiya flashed her badge.

“It’s not normal.” The guard huffed, allowing Yamae to pass.

“Why should this be any different from anything else?” Ryon said dryly, his eyes still closed.

Aiya chuckled softly and left the building.

Yuto looked up as the three entered the house. “Yamae, I’m sorry.”

“What did you do, forget to refill the coffee pot?” Ryon glared at his brother. “Put me down.”

Yuto rolled his eyes. “No. I  _ was _ sad at losing your scales. I thought they’d look good on the wall.”

Ryon huffed, then gave him a smile. “Never happen. Personally, wings make better art.”

Aiya chuckled before sitting down and leaning against Yuto.

He wrapped an arm around her, whispering “you’re amazing.”

She smiled softly, “You.”

He kissed her forehead, then sat back with a content look as the mermen began bickering.

Aiya smiled as she watched them, happy they were all safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Shin and Ryu were out browsing shops when gun barrels were pressed into their backs. They nodded slowly, not resisting as they were pushed into a car and driven off.

They were bound and blindfolded when they arrived at their destination.

“Who are you?” Ryu asked quietly.

“You’ll find out.” A deep voice responded before the angel felt a pinch in his neck. He tried to stay conscious, but the world went black.

A phone was pressed to Shin’s cheek.

“Hello?” Aiya answered. 

“Tell her to bring the other one.” The voice instructed.

“No.” Shin growled before yelling “Stay away! Don’t come!” He let out a groan as he was backhanded hard.

“Shin? What’s going on?”

He was hauled back up, the phone back at his mouth.

“Tell her to bring the other one. Follow the directions.”

Shin gritted his teeth as a knife was put to his neck and recited the directions. The phone was removed, then he gasped as the blade was embedded in his shoulder and twisted. 

“Punishment.” 

He was kicked back, then felt a needle inject something into his arm.

“Don’t contact anyone but that other winged bastard. Or I’ll televise these two deaths to everyone.” A deep voice told her before the line disconnected.

Aiya took a deep breath before going to find Yuto. 

He was in the kitchen, stirring a pan. “Lunch will be ready shortly.” He paused, eyes narrowing at her expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Shin and Ryu.. someone’s after us angels.. They want us to come but I know we’re walking into a trap.”

Yuto’s face darkened. “That may be what’s planned, but we can turn the tables. Are they hurt?”

“Shin is for sure.”

“Crap. Where are we supposed to go?” He turned off the stove.

She told him the address.

“You should stay here. Who knows what will happen if they get all of us.”

“I need to help.. and what if they get upset I don’t come and do something worse to you guys?” She said quietly.

“What if they’re after you?” Yuto looked frustrated.

“I don’t know.. but they might need me to help.”

“You guys aren’t going anywhere without us.” The twins stood in the doorway. Ryon’s eyes were hazy and Yamae was steadying him.

“Don’t. I don’t want you guys hurting.”

“But..” Ryon suddenly stiffened in agony and collapsed to his knees.

She pushed some energy into him before heading to the door.

Yuto knelt and gazed into the merman’s eyes, then groaned. “You’re in rapport with Ryu, aren’t you?”

“We were browsing together while I was doing paperwork..they’ve given him something and we’re stuck.. He’s in a bad way..”

Aiya shook her head and went outside, starting to fly off to the address.

Yuto caught up with her. “You’re not going to listen to me are you?”

“Not really?”

He sighed. “When we get there, let me focus on the bad guys. See if you can get Ryu and Shin free.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

He was quiet for the remainder of the flight, touching her arm and pointing when they were above the address.

She flew down and landed before entering slowly.

“Aiya! Why did you come?” Shin’s voice was upset, pain audible.

“I couldn’t just leave you,” she said softly.

He dropped his eyes in despair. There were multiple knives embedded in him now, white blood pooling under him.

There was laughter amid Ryu’s tortured screams.

Yuto hissed and his eyes began glowing.

“Do that and my friends will go even slower in their fun.” The voice from the phone appeared, a gun pointed at them.

Yuto froze, then dropped to the ground as the man fired.

The man calmly looked at Aiya. “Are you smarter than him?”

“What do you want?”

“All you winged bastards down here dead. Then the rest of you to stay the fuck where you’re supposed to. Earth is for humans.”

She sighed, “All I do is help humans. Is that such a bad thing?”

“Like I believe that. Your kind doesn’t help anyone. You kill and trick and laugh at us.”

“I’m a doctor!” She said, “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

He paused, watching her intently. “Maybe so, but you’re still one of them. I can’t let you go.”

She sighed and nodded, “What happened? That made you dislike us?”

“My wife..tricked into leaving me for one of  _ you _ . When he was done with her, he abandoned her. She had an abomination and killed it and herself. But now she can’t enter Heaven!” He hissed, his eyes welling with tears.

“I’m sorry, I know how it feels to lose the one you love.”

“How would you know?” He approached Yuto, who hadn’t moved. He nudged the angel with a foot, eliciting a moan. He cocked the gun and placed it against Yuto’s head.

Ryu had gone quiet and several men emerged to encircle her.

“Don’t hurt them.. please. Do whatever you want to me, get your revenge out on me, but they don’t deserve this.” Aiya begged.

“It’s too late.” He began to pull the trigger, but froze as a hissing noise was heard behind him.

Aiya frowned wondering where the noise was coming from.

Yamae emerged, his scales shining in the pale light. His teeth had shifted, vicious serrated things in a vengeful smile. “I hope you’ve made peace with Him because you are taking your last breaths.”

Aiya quickly kicked the gun away from the man before her eyes started glowing. She began shooting light into the men rapidly.

They collapsed without a sound.

Yamae charged at the ringleader who was shaking in terror. He lifted the man’s head and prepared to rip his throat out.

Aiya winced, “Can’t we just arrest him or something?”

Yamae blinked at her, his blue eyes perplexed. “For what?”

“I mean..” she shook her head, “Nevermind..”

He stopped, dropping the man. “Kidnapping and assault. Those are the charges, unless you’d rather me rip you apart?”

The man rapidly shook his head. “I plead guilty!”

Aiya went to Yuto and began pouring energy into him. 

Suddenly a white hot pain flooded through her. She heard a laugh in her ear. “You really thought these  _ humans  _ were behind this?”

She looked back quickly.

A sharp dressed man stood there, one hand embedded in her back. “How does it feel to know I have your heart in my hand?” He squeezed lightly.

She winced, her hand going to her chest, “Who.. and why..?”

“You killed my brother.” He twisted his hand with a sadistic smile.

She let out a cry. “Let them go.. Do whatever you want to me..”

“I don’t care about them.” He clenched his fist, crushing her heart. He laughed and pulled his bloodstained hand out, wiping it on her shirt.

She whimpered before falling over, struggling to breathe through the pain. She tried to stay conscious but the pain overwhelmed her and she went limp.

Yamae screamed and lunged at the demon. He convulsed as his throat was crushed, then collapsed to the ground.

The ringleader ran for the door, but never made it. He exploded as the demon waved a hand.

With a laugh the demon vanished.

Aiya woke clutching her chest. Her eyes darted around quickly.

A teenage boy was sitting beside her, idly drawing in the dirt.

“He..hello?” 

“You’re awake.” He smiled slightly. “How do you feel?”

“A little sore.. who are you?”

He stood and bowed. “I am Mihael.”

“Nice to meet you.. did you save me?”

He nodded. “I was sent to protect you. I apologize for being late.”

She nodded slowly and looked around. She froze when she saw her friends. She pushed herself up and went to them, trying to push healing energy into them.

Mihael stayed where he was, not blinking.

Aiya worked on healing them all up, ignoring when she began feeling weak and dizzy. When she was finally done, she sank back to the floor beside Mihael. “Are you an angel?” 

“Yes. Why were you doing that?” He looked wonderingly at her.

“I was helping them.”

“Why? They were at peace.”

She was quiet for a minute, “Maybe I’m just selfish...”

“I do not believe that. But I am new to this.”

“I just.. I want everyone to have a chance at life. I hate when their lives are cut short. Though maybe I’m just going against His desires..”

“He wishes all to live, be happy and fulfill their potential.” Mihael nodded to her, then laid down. He settled his hands on his chest and began to close his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“I have completed my task.”

She sighed, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay with us?”

“Why would you desire such a thing?”

“I feel like you have more potential than just doing a task.” 

“My purpose was to save you. It was fulfilled.” He stared at her.

“Would you rather go back to Him? Or learn more about humans and stay with us?”

“You would allow me to stay?”

“Yeah. I have a house and we can get you all the things you’ll need.”

He slowly sat up. “If I make a mistake, feel free to send me back.”

She gave him a soft smile, “Everyone makes mistakes. It’s part of being alive.” She looked thoughtful, “One of the biggest rules though, is don’t let the humans know what you are. You have to blend in with them or they get afraid.”

He gave a tentative nod. His bright yellow eyes slowly darkened. “Is this acceptable?”

“It’s perfect. Now, why don’t we get them taken back to the house and I’ll show you where you’ll be living. If at any point you decide you’d rather go back to Him, I’ll understand.”

He stood, helping her gather the others before placing a hand on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

She focused on the house, saying something under her breath before they appeared at home.

“Is it customary to keep the dead at home?” Mihael asked quietly.

“No.” She raised an eyebrow before remembering Ryon and panicking. She went to him and began healing him.

Mihael simply watched her, not blinking when the others began to wake.

“Aiya? Who’s this?” Ryu asked warily.

“Mihael.”

“You’re one of us.” Yuto stated with a raised eyebrow. “Yet..different.”

“He’s new.” Aiya informed. She forced more energy into Ryon until he was breathing again. She sat down, rubbing her chest unconsciously.

“ _ How new? _ ” Shin watched the boy with undisguised caution.

“He was made to save me.. then I kind of talked him into sticking around..” she said quietly as she looked away.

“ _ Made? _ ” Yuto choked out. “You adopted a  _ Tyraiel _ ?!”

She winced, “I didn’t see why he had to leave..”

“Aiya, he was made for one specific task. He’s supposed to return.” Shin rubbed his face.

Yamae glanced around at the men. “Someone want to fill me in?”

“Basically, Mihael was supposed to save me then leave.” Aiya said quietly.

“I’m guessing you don’t mean he was supposed to hop a train. That seems a bit cruel.”

“Exactly.”

“It’s  _ cruel _ to force him to stay. He’s literally like a small child, no matter what his appearance says. He’s a blank slate.” Shin stood and touched Mihael’s shoulder, sighing when he received a confused look.

“So are any children. Is it cruel to make or adopt them?”

“This is different.” Shin dropped his hand.

Mihael looked at her. “Do you not want me now? I will go.”

She let out a small noise before taking a deep breath, “As much as I want you to stay, it might be better for you if you don’t..”

He startled her by actually looking sad. “I understand, I think. May I ask a question first?”

She tried to stop the tears filling her eyes, “Of course.”

“I..feel pain. But I have no wounds. Can you tell me why?” His eyes had turned yellow again and they stared at her in confusion.

“Emotions can do that to you..”

“Emotions?” He cocked his head, then shrugged. “I will go outside now.”

The tears began streaking her cheeks but she stayed quiet, trying to stay strong.

He went out the door as Yuto frowned.

_ ‘Why do you reject my gift?’ _ A voice reverberated in her head.

She let out a sob, “Isn’t he supposed to be with you?”

_ ‘You deserve a child. But I understand. I am not angry.’ _

“I want him so much.. I just don’t want to take him if you need him..”

_ ‘I believed you needed him. I created him for you.’ _

She whispered “Thank you” before rushing outside.

Mihael was laying on a bench, his eyes closed.

She went to him, “Mihael? Please stay..”

He didn’t respond.

She gently shook him before checking for a pulse.

His skin was ice cold.

She forced light into him, tears in her eyes, “Please come back.. I’m sorry.. I want you to stay..”

After several moments, his eyes fluttered open. “But you said..”

“I was stupid.. I just wanted to make Him happy by letting you go, but He said you can stay.”

“He did?” Mihael slowly sat up. “I am not disobeying?”

“You’re not disobeying. You’re free to stay with me.”

A wide smile spread on his face. “Are you now my mother?”

“Yeah, baby, I am,” she hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back. “I am happy.” He frowned as his stomach rumbled. “What is that?”

“You’re hungry. That’s your stomach making noise. Let’s go get you some food.” She gently led him inside. 

“Being human is..different.” He followed her into the kitchen. “Do the others not like me? They’ve disappeared.”

She frowned, “I just don’t think they’re used to kids.. they’ll warm up to you.”

“They’ve gone to sleep.” Yamae said as he entered. “Shin took off again. Don’t worry, Junior. We’re fine with you being here.”

“Junior?”

Aiya chuckled, “It’s something people call kids sometimes.”

“Oh. Is it a new name?” Mihael sat down at the table.

“It’s a nickname. Your real name is still Mihael, but it’s something people call you. Like when someone has a kid, the kid calls them Mom. It’s a nickname.”

He quietly nodded.

She handed him a plate of food and a drink after a few minutes. 

He bowed his head and began eating.

Yamae moved to her side. “I want to apologize for earlier.”

“What for?”

“Scaring you. Losing my cool.” He rubbed his neck nervously.

“You didn’t really scare me,” she said softly. “Everything is okay.”

He gave her a faint smile, then his phone pinged. He read through the text and groaned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Vampire and shifters had a fucking brawl. Again.” He stuffed the phone away. “I am  _ not _ dealing with it.”

She sighed, “That sucks. Think they’ll ever find peace?”

“Not in our lifetimes.”

“You want some food?” She asked Yamae.

“Are we really okay?”

She smiled at him softly, “Of course we are.”

“I’ll eat.” He didn’t look convinced, but sat down beside Mihael.

Aiya handed him a plate before sitting down with her own. She slowly picked at the food while watching Mihael eat.

He gave her a smile. “Can everyone cook like this?”

“Not everyone,” she chuckled. “But there’s plenty who cook better than I do.”

“Really?”

Yamae grinned. “If you ever see my brother in here unsupervised call the fire department.”

Aiya laughed before pulling out a pad of paper from her pocket and starting a list of things they’d need for Mihael.

Yamae’s phone pinged again. He growled and pulled it out. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“What now?”

“Wasn’t a brawl. It was a joint execution.” He looked miserable.

“Damn..”

“There goes my informants.” He pushed his plate away, fighting tears.

“I’m sorry.. is there anything I can do to help?”

“Why would you? Vampires are one step away from demons..”

“That doesn’t mean I care less about them,” she said quietly.

“I didn’t want to ask.”

“It’s alright. Let’s go see what we can do, okay?”

Mihael cocked his head. “I do not understand.”

“What are you confused about?” She asked softly.

“Why would you want to save them? You do not know them and they are nearly demons.”

She sighed, “A lot of vampires are turned against their will or for reasons to save them. Not all of them are bad like demons, they can’t control what they are, just like we can’t control that we’re angels. On top of that, I’m a doctor. It’s my job to heal and help other people even if I don’t know them.”

“Now I understand why He wanted you saved. You have great compassion. May I come along?”

“Alright. But if I tell you to leave, you fly back here, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt if something would go wrong.”

He nodded as Yamae stood. “If we’re doing this, come on.”

Aiya put the plates in the sink before heading to follow him.

“They’re in a special section of the hospital morgue. Are you sure you want to help me?” The merman wiped his eyes self consciously.

“Of course.”

“You haven’t asked why.” His blue eyes were bright as he looked at her.

“Why what?”

“Why I got so upset. Why I wanted help.”

“Alright, why?”

“When I first came to the surface, I was injured. I was taken in by them, even though it put them at risk. They helped me get set up and introduced me to Yuto. They aren’t like the others, they’ve actually joined together as one group.”

She nodded, “That’s good.”

“It got them killed.  _ I _ got them killed.” He dropped his eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she said gently. “Everything will be alright.”

“We’re here.” Yamae slowly climbed out of the car. 

She followed, making sure Mihael was still with them.

The merman led her to a locked door. “They’re scared of, even when dead.” He pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. “Welcome to the non human morgue.”

She nodded slowly, looking around.

Ten tables, five covered.

“We don’t have a lot of time. The scientists will be here soon to collect them.” He uncovered the beds and winced. 

Aiya began looking them over carefully.

All but one were young looking, two not more than teens. The older one she pegged at early thirties looks wise. They’d all been killed by a single gunshot to the heart.

Mihael frowned. “They are young. Why would they kill children?”

“Some people are mean and kill others for different reasons, like their race or other stupid things.”

Aiya focused light into them for a while, hoping for a reaction.

Four of them inhaled air, blinking confused eyes open. The youngest didn’t respond and Yamae’s lips tightened. After another minute, he touched her shoulder. “Thanks. We better figure out where to hide them.”

She sighed, “Start getting them to the car if possible.” She continued to pour light into the other one.

Yamae and Mihael nodded, helping the confused men out of the room. Mihael’s eyes were thoughtful but he remained silent.

Aiya continued, even after she began feeling the effects of the energy loss.

“Who..are you?” Dark eyes stared at her.

“A friend of Yamae’s. Don’t worry.”

“You’re not supposed to help me..” He rubbed his head with a dejected look.

“Why?”

“You are an angel. I’m practically a demon in a human shell.”

“I can help whoever I want.”

“Why though?” He sat up and frowned.

“Why what? I don’t see why I shouldn’t help you.”

“Against the rules?” He gave a muffled cry and wrapped his arms over himself.

She gently put a hand on him, “It’s not against the rules. And if it is, I don’t care.”

Mihael ran back inside, his eyes panicked. “There is trouble. People with weapons..”

“Stay somewhere safe, okay?” She ordered before rushing outside.

Yamae was on the ground, the men she’d saved standing protectively between him and a large contingent of white suited men. Several held strange looking guns.

“Come with us and don’t resist.” One spoke haughtily. “I know it might be difficult for you bloodthirsty monsters, but it is unwise to disobey.”

“Who are you?” Aiya asked them.

“Scientific Affairs Bureau. Don’t get involved, Dr. Suzuki.”

“I’m not just going to let you take them.”

“You will be killed if you interfere.” He waved several of the men forward.

The eldest man she’d saved shifted into a large lion and roared. The other men bared fangs and hissed.

Aiya watched for a moment before her eyes started glowing.

The speaker’s eyes widened, then he shouted “Fire at will!” and fled.

The armed men began firing as the lion charged. It jerked from the impact of the bullets, then fell.

One of the vampires screamed and leapt into the men, biting into several before being shot point blank repeatedly.

The others froze, exchanging glances. They reverted and raised their hands.

Aiya shook her head, shooting light at the armed men.

They screamed, writhing as they vaporized. The unarmed men fled as the vampires all stared at her.

When they were gone, she went to the lion and vampire who’d been shot and began forcing energy into them.

They revived with a jolt, their eyes wild.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

“Mom? Is it safe?”

She nodded, “Let’s get everyone to the house for now.” She looked Yamae over.

He was unconscious, a dart sticking out of his neck.

She removed it before placing him in the car. 

Mihael led the teen out the door as the other men exchanged glances.

  
  


“We don’t understand.” The vampire she’d revived twice spoke quietly.

“It’s alright, I just want to help. You can come with me to my place if you want.”

He looked at the lion, who shrugged and headed for the car. 

The others followed, packing in tightly.

The vampire looked slightly amused. “Maybe you should just give us the address?”

She laughed and gave it to them.

The speaker and two others unfurled wings and rose into the air.

Aiya drove home, gently lifting Yamae and carrying him in.

“What the hell happened?” Ryon took his brother from her.

“Uh.. vampire/shifter issues? Scientific bureau? I don’t know. I’m just helping him and his friends out.”

“ _ Aww hell _ .” Ryon groaned as Mihael entered, followed by the five others. “Orihara, is this your fault?”

The lion looked annoyed. “Are you stupid? They discovered the hideout and attacked. If not for her, we’d all be parts right now.”

“How bad did I screw up by killing those scientist guys?” She looked thoughtful.

“I personally don’t think of it as a screw up, but you should sleep with one eye open from now on.” He flashed her a smile.

“The Bureau is only tolerated for their results. The government doesn’t like them. I doubt you will face professional repercussions.” Ryu spoke from the bedroom doorway.

She nodded, “Alright. I just always feel so bad killing people.. even if it’s the right thing to do.”

“Don’t. They enjoy torturing angels. They say we shouldn’t exist because there is no God.”

She growled in response.

Mihael and Ryu fought smiles.

“Ashikara. What happens now?” The lion looked at Ryon with a frown.

“If your hideout was found, you can chill here or at my safehouse,” Aiya offered.

His eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“As your fleas, Ori.” Yuto entered the room, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

She relaxed against him, “I still need to give Mihael a room, but there’s still a couple open rooms and the basement.” She glanced at Yuto, “He told me to keep Mihael as a gift.”

“He likes you and likes annoying me.” Yuto chuckled.

“We’ll take the basement, if you’re serious.” The vampire spoke up hesitantly.

She nodded and pointed, “Stairs are there. I’ll make sure to stock even more food in the fridge..”

Mihael pointed. “We will take the far room.” He dragged the teen from the morgue behind him as he headed down the hall.

Aiya raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

Yuto hid a smile, looking at the assorted men. “There’s only one rule here. Don’t hurt her. You break it, you’ll wish the scientists had succeeded.”

The lion chuckled in amusement. “Understood.” He mussed the vampire’s hair. “Come on, Nara. Let’s get settled.” He led the men down the stairs and disappeared.

Aiya sighed, “The house is filling up quickly. I’m glad to be able to help everyone though.”

“There’s always the other one if you wanna run away.” Yuto laughed.

Ryu snickered. “Not far enough from you.”

She chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around Yuto, just relaxing into the hug.

He kissed her gently, his eyes soft. “Hope I didn’t overstep with the rule.”

“You’re fine.” She smiled before looking thoughtful, “I should probably come up with some house rules.. especially for Mihael.”

“The cohabitation one is too late.” He grinned. “We need a roll call now. Take notes on who’s here and not every night.”

“That would be smart.”

“Fish boys should have a list. Why don’t we deal with it later?” He drew her toward their room.

Ryu waved with a smirk.

She followed Yuto with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone’s ringing broke the night’s silence.

Yuto groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

Aiya sighed and answered it. “Hello?”

“Help...Bureau..” Shin’s voice was panicked.

“What’s happening? Where are you?”

“Not sure..they came to the club.. I ran.” He tried to catch his breath, a wheeze in his words. “They’re going to kill me…”

“I’ll be right there.” She got up and changed quickly before heading to the door.

“Be careful.” Yuto was awake now, his face worried.

Shin peered his head out from where he hid, eyes scanning warily. He sighed as he didn’t see anyone and stood. A sharp pain erupted from his back, then darkness.

Aiya arrived near the club, looking around for any sign of Shin or the Bureau.

There were two men rolling something in a tarp hurriedly a few feet away. They looked up at her and froze, then tried to pick it up.

She growled and shot light into them.

They vaporized in a flash. The tarp unrolled to expose an unmoving Shin.

She quickly went to him and began pouring energy into him.

He jolted awake with a cry, then pressed a hand to his side. “Where are they?”

“The two who were carrying you are gone. I don’t know if there’s more.”

He took a shaky breath. “Ryu’s vanished. He texted me to meet him here, but he never showed.”

She cursed, “Alright, I’ll take you home to rest then look for him.”

“I’m fine..” The angel stood, then crumpled as his eyes rolled back.

She shook her head and flew him home, then began searching for Ryu. She searched inside the club and out while keeping an eye for any more Bureau members.

Her cell pinged with a text.

She checked it quickly.

A video link appeared.

She frowned and clicked it.

Ryu appeared, obviously drugged. But whoever had done it had made sure he wasn’t unconscious. He screamed as his feathers started to be removed, thrashing against restraints holding him fast to a table. 

A message appeared. ‘ _ You can’t save him. You can’t save anyone.’ _

The demon who had tried to kill her appeared in front of the camera, an unhinged smile on his lips. He waved at her. “I hope you remember this.” He brandished a large knife, then stabbed Ryu slowly. He laughed as the angel struggled to breathe, then continued to stab until Ryu lay still. He zoomed in on the angel’s fixed and staring eyes. “I’ll see you soon, after I finish your family.”

Tears streaked her face before she flew toward home. She had to warn them to hide. She couldn’t let anyone else get hurt.

Yuto anxiously paced the floor, occasionally looking out the window. He heard glass shattering and raced outside, only to be impaled on a sword. He coughed, blood spattering the ground as the sword was yanked free. He lay on the ground shaking as several pairs of shoes stepped over him. He heard shouting, then his eyes slid shut.

Aiya arrived home and froze when she saw the scene in front of her.

Bodies were spread over the yard and slumped in the doorway. Blood was sprayed over the outside of the house, streaked on the ground. 

A person staggered toward her, covered in blood.

She sobbed, looking at them closer.

Mihael stretched out a hand, his legs buckling.

She rushed toward him quickly, catching him and pouring light into him. “I’m so sorry.. this is all my fault..”

“No...not fault. Demons...I love..” He slumped against her chest.

She sobbed harder, clinging to him as she continued to pour light out.

“You really think you can save him?” The demon appeared with a smirk.

She looked up at him quietly. 

“All you have to do is Fall and become one of us.” His black eyes glittered.

“How dare you tempt her, spawn of evil!” A baritone voice spoke angrily from above.

The demon hissed as a white winged man descended, his eyes glowing.

She looked up at the speaker, still holding Mihael tightly.

The demon snarled and vanished in a puff of flame as the angel landed.

“Are you hurt?”

She shook her head slowly, “Who.. are you?”

“You may call me..Masa.” He looked down at Mihael, then gently touched his forehead.

The boy’s eyes opened, staring at the man before blinking and turning to her. “Mom?”

She gave him a small smile, “Hi, baby.”

He returned the smile slowly. His eyes drifted to the house and he stiffened.

“I’m going to see what I can do for everyone. I’m hoping I can help them..” she sighed, “And then I have to locate Ryu..”

Masa raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly the house was pristine, the bodies gone. “They are asleep.”

“How..? Even I take more time than that to revive them..”

Masa gave her a tiny smile. “I am one of the  _ Madriel _ .”

“What is someone like you doing here?”

“He ordered it.”

She frowned, “Why does He keep sending people to save me?”

“I do not question orders. I merely follow them.” Masa regarded her quietly.

She sighed and shook her head, “Well, thank you.”

He dipped his head. “You wish to save the nephilim.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Follow me.” He rose into the air and waited.

She looked at Mihael and kissed his forehead before taking off.

Masa brought her to an abandoned mansion. He landed on the ground and repressed a shudder.

She landed and looked at it before heading to the door.

He took a deep breath and followed. “This is a place of great evil. Watch yourself.”

She nodded and went in, looking around for Ryu.

There was the sound of distant chanting and Masa hissed. “They  _ dare _ ?” He moved quickly toward it.

“What is it?”

“They are trying to resurrect him as a Fallen. If they succeed, we are doomed.” Masa moved faster, bursting into a large room.

Ryu lay on an altar, surrounded by black robed figures. Candles flared as the chanting grew louder.

Masa raised a hand and began firing bursts of white light at them. They screamed and scattered, some vaporizing. He moved toward the altar, then stiffened as a hand exploded out his back.

“He should have sent more of you. Maybe there would have been a chance of stopping me.” The demon drawled as he withdrew his hand and watched Masa fall backwards.

“Leave them alone!” Aiya growled and began shooting light at him.

He gave her a sadistic smile as he easily evaded her attacks. “You’re too important to kill yet. But I  _ will _ be the one to have your power.” He wiggled his fingers, then vanished.

She frowned a moment before rushing to Ryu. She gently moved him off the altar and forced energy into both him and Masa.

After a few minutes, the nephilim started coughing. His eyes cracked open. “Aiya…”

“Shh, everything is alright now. I’m so sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.”

His lips quirked slightly before he lost consciousness.

She sighed and carried both of them out and took off toward home. She gently laid them down before sitting and trying to process everything.

Shin and Yuto’s faces were grave as they entered and saw Masa’s body. They exchanged nods, then Shin disappeared down the hall.

Yuto moved to her side, hugging her tightly. “I’m so relieved you’re alright.”

“He keeps sending people to save me.. There has to be more going on. I’m not that important for Him to keep focusing on me.”

“I’ve learned not to question His will. Obviously He has a reason.” He sighed and kissed her forehead as Shin returned with a glowing shroud.

She raised an eyebrow at it.

“He is a Madriel. It is our responsibility to help him rest.”

She nodded in understanding.

Shin slowly approached Masa, then stopped. “I..can’t. He deserved better..” The angel fell to his knees and sobbed.

Aiya stood and forced light into Masa again, pouring energy past the point of feeling dizzy.

A burst of light illuminated the room, then blinked out, leaving Masa healed but unconscious.

Shin looked at her in shock.

She swayed, slowly moving back to the chair.

Yuto helped her, his expression unreadable. “What are we going to do about this demon?”

She sighed, “I’ll find a way to take care of it.”

He rolled his eyes. “You do know this is my job, right?”

She looked down, “He keeps coming after me. It’s my responsibility.”

He scowled, then froze as a scream came from the basement. “What the hell?”

Aiya stood quickly, holding onto the chair arm for support. She made her way down the stairs, “What’s wrong?”

Orihara was holding Nara tight as the vampire thrashed. “He’s having one of his episodes.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Knock him out? I don’t want to hurt him, but if I let go, he’ll attack out of panic.”

She nodded and went to Nara, putting a finger on his head before a flash of light rendered him unconscious.

Orihara breathed a soft sigh, laying Nara down. “Should have known seeing  _ him _ would trigger this..”

“Who?”

“Zaroch.” Orihara looked at her. “That fucking demon.”

She nodded, “You’ve dealt with him before?”

“Yeah. Nara more though. He’s the one who destroyed his grace and turned him.”

She nodded slowly. “Who is Zaroch? What’s his goal?”

“He’s number two in Hell. He can become anyone and anything he wants, and does to get his target. His goal? Destruction of Heaven and the Apocalypse. He wants to rule humanity afterwards.” The lion smoothed Nara’s hair gently. “Nara was a Madriel tasked with making sure Zaroch didn’t succeed. It went badly and he was captured. By the end of things, Nara was a vampire. I found him and have taken care of him since.”

She sighed, “Why would he target me though? I mean, I know I can revive people, and it’s my job, but some other angels do have that power too.”

“No one but the angel of life can make him immortal. And it’s not just you. He needs two Fallen. A healer and a nephilim.”

She sighed, “So that’s why they wanted Ryu..”

“He won’t stop. Pretty sure that’s why that other angel was sent.”

She nodded, “Alright. I’ll figure out a way to take care of things..”

“There is only one way.” Masa’s voice was quiet behind her.

“What’s that?”

“For you and the nephilim to return to Him. Zaroch can not touch you there.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, “I’ll go.. but I’m not making Ryu. As long as he can’t get me, he won’t need Ryu..”

“Like you said, there are other angels who heal. You are ideal because you were once Fallen, but he can go after the current angel in your spot. You must  _ both _ go.” Masa began to climb the stairs. “I will do it if you can not.”

She winced and followed him up the stairs. She went to Ryu’s side and sat there, waiting for him to wake.

Yuto and Shin watched warily. “I don’t like that look. What’s going on?”

“What must be done to protect this world.” Masa stood and waited.

“Aiya?” Yuto grew alarmed.

She didn’t meet his eyes, just letting out a small sob.

Yuto growled and advanced on Masa. “You’re not taking her or him. We can protect this world.”

Masa simply raised a hand and fired a pulse of white light.

Yuto froze, falling to his knees before landing on his side and lying still.

Masa calmly looked at Shin, who backed up slowly.

“Maybe it’s better if we take him now.. while he’s asleep...” Aiya looked at Ryu quietly.

“If that is your wish.” Masa ignored Yuto’s body and went to her side. “I am going to tell you this. Once done, you can never return.”

She sighed and stood, pushing white healing light into Yuto.

When he was better, she laid him on a couch, kissing him gently before going to Masa and nodding.

Masa touched her and Ryu’s forehead.

Everything went black for a few moments and then an overwhelming light blinded her. She felt a wonderful warmth that was unlike that on earth. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around. It’d been so long since she’d been here.. would it feel like home anymore after years on earth?

“Aiya.” A voice full of love called her name.

She looked around for the source of the voice.

A tall figure approached her with open arms. “Welcome home.”

She smiled as she saw the figure. “It’s just like I remember..”

The figure laughed. “I have missed you, child.”

“I missed you. I’m sorry I left.”

“I forgive you.” The figure frowned suddenly. “You are unhappy about returning.”

“Though I have missed you and do wish to be back by your side, I am sad to leave my friends and Yuto behind.. I came with Masa because he said Ryu and I needed to return to protect the world. I just don’t want anyone getting hurt..”

“I wish you both to be safe. Zaroch is a danger to the world. But I don’t wish you to be unhappy.”

She tried to smile, “Thank you. But I’ll manage. I’m more worried about how Ryu will take this..”

“He will not know. He will remain asleep.” Masa bowed and vanished.

Aiya let out a small sob, trying to fight the tears in her eyes.

“What is wrong, child?”

She shook her head, “I just wish this could have gone differently. I’ll be alright, I just need some time to readjust.”

The figure nodded. “Take all the time you need.” It disappeared from her sight.

She took a deep breath before heading to where her old place used to be. It was very small, unlike her house on earth. She opened the door and found it just how she’d left it. She sat down and began crying, tears streaking her face as she sobbed. 

She didn’t leave for days, steadily sinking into depression. 

There was a soft knock on her door.

She went to it and peeked out.

A female angel stood quietly, her hands clasped in front of her.

“Hello?”

She bowed her head. “He wishes to see you.”

Aiya nodded and followed her. Once there she bowed, “You wish to see me?”

“You’re needed in limbo.”

She raised an eyebrow but nodded, “Alright.”

He snapped his fingers.

Aiya arrived at Limbo, looking around carefully. It’d been a long time since she had to come here. Everything seemed grey and dull.

An attendant moved to her side. “Welcome. This way.” They led her to a small room where a body lay.

“He is gravely wounded both in body and spirit.”

She nodded and began to look the body over.

Vicious stab wounds covered his torso, but worse was the shape of his spirit. The flame of life was dim, fluttering erratically.

“Let me die.”

She froze as she recognized the voice. “You know I won’t let that happen..”

“I do not wish to exist without her. Please allow me to be finished.” His eyes were unfocused and he didn’t seem to recognize her.

“Then I’ll just have to stay here with you or take you with me,” she said softly before forcing energy into him. “I’m so sorry I left you. I didn’t want to.. I just don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“Aiya..” His eyes cleared, then he shook his head. “It’s too late for that. I had to bury them…”

She let out a sob, “I’m so sorry.. I’m a failure..” she turned away. “I’m going to go take care of everything.. if I don’t make it back, just remember I love you.” She started toward the door.

He grabbed her wrist. “Please...don’t leave me.”

She looked back at him through teary eyes, “I..” she shook her head, “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve to be happy.. But I can make others happy by giving them their lives back..”

“It’s not your fault..it’s mine. I couldn’t protect them..” He released her and lay back down. Then he closed his eyes.

His flame began dimming faster as he willed it to extinguish.

“Yuto, don’t,” she begged, forcing light into him.

“I am unworthy of existence. I will correct my mistakes.” His face contorted as pain enveloped him. “I will atone for my failure.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Aiya said quickly. She forced as much light into him as she could, ignoring when the room started spinning. “You need to live.. Please..”

He reached for her. “I..love you..” He slowly relaxed, his head falling to one side.

She cried, continuing to force energy until she collapsed.

The attendant sighed and left the room to report.

Aiya woke, looking around and trying to remember what happened. As she remembered, she pushed herself up. She had to save the others and take out Zaroch. He’d cause more trouble if he was given the chance. Sure, he couldn’t get to her if she was in Heaven, but how could she live knowing her leaving led to the deaths of so many others?

“My child, calm yourself.”

She froze, looking around.

The figure from before appeared. “Masa was mistaken. You are not the catalyst but the prevention. You may return to earth with no punishment.”

She looked up with wide eyes, “I can? I.. I don’t want to leave you but my friends need help..”

The figure nodded. “You must stop Zaroch. Come.”

She nodded and followed.

He led her to a chamber of glowing orbs, stopping in front of one. “Take him with you.”

She nodded again, putting a hand on the orb gently.

It shimmered into Ryu, his eyes closed in sleep.

She smiled softly, “Thank you.”

“Be well, child. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She took Ryu and focused her intentions on earth. She arrived in her house, setting Ryu down gently.

Shin fell from his seat in shock. “How?” His face darkened and he produced a dagger. “Begone foul creature! How dare you use her form!”

“Shh, it’s alright. It’s really me.”

He began to tremble. “You’ve Fallen again?” He shook his head rapidly. “We’re doomed..” In a smooth motion, he reversed the blade and impaled it in his chest. “Not..going to let..Zaroch take me…” He coughed blood, sinking to his knees.

She shook her head quickly and removed the blade. She quickly began healing him, the wound closing rapidly. “I’m not Fallen.”

“Then..how?” He watched her, blinking slowly.

“He told me to come back.”

“You..have to save Mihael.. Zaroch took his soul..”

She froze for a moment before rushing out the door.

A twisted laugh sounded from behind her. “You came back.. Now I can have some fun.”

She growled angrily, “I’m not letting you get away with this.”

“Is that a fact? You should turn around before you say that.” Zaroch said defiantly.

She turned to look at him.

He waved at her, one arm wrapped around Mihael’s shoulders. “Aren’t you happy? I have a friend.”

“Let him go!”

“Why? He’s so useful to have around.” Zaroch tapped the angel’s shoulder.

Mihael muttered something and suddenly Ryon and Yamae appeared, grabbing her arms.

“Let go,” she pulled away from them.

They went still, eyes blank.

She frowned and forced light out at Zaroch.

He laughed, directing it into Mihael.

The angel jerked but made no noise as burns appeared on his skin.

“You can’t defeat me. Why don’t you join me like they did?”

“I’ll never leave His side again.” She said simply before rushing forward. Her sword appeared in her hand and she stabbed out at him.

He grabbed it, black flames racing up the blade toward her. “Then die like the weak creature you are.”

Her eyes began to glow and she gave no sign she felt the flame burning her hand. Suddenly, light radiated all around her, shining brightly. “You  _ will not  _ get away with hurting my family!” 

Zaroch paled, trying to back away. He jumped when he ran into Ryu.

“You are a stain on this world and I will cleanse you.” The nephilim laid a hand on the demon’s head and allowed his power to release at the same time Aiya’s reached him.

Aiya’s light shot out around them all, damaging the Demon and working on healing the others.

Ryu focused and immolated Zaroch, watching impassively as the demon screamed. As Zaroch turned to ash, he stepped back, then crumpled to the ground.

Mihael’s eyes looked at her and he simply said “thank you” before he fell as well.

The twins disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Aiya focused hard, the light beginning to dim. When the light finally vanished, she stumbled to Ryu and Mihael. She worked on carrying them in before resting in her chair. She numbly looked at her hands which were burnt from the flame.

Masa appeared, placing a hand on hers as light flared. When it vanished, her hands were healed. “You defeated him.”

She nodded slowly.

“I am sorry for taking you away. I will trouble you no longer.” He straightened up, closing his eyes.

“It’s alright, you can stay if you want.”

“Because of my mistake, your family is gone. I am unworthy.”

“It’s alright,” she said softly. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

“What will you do now?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know.”

Shin opened his eyes and sighed. “It was nice while it lasted.”

She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked at Mihael and Ryu. She stayed quiet, wishing things could go back to normal.

The in between angel stood and moved to her side. He knelt and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for everything.”

She nodded, “You’re welcome. Where are you heading?”

“To sleep.” He rose and looked at Masa. “I’m ready, brother.”

She sighed and sat back down.

Masa looked at her. “Do you wish to return with us? Or shall I just allow you to be free of your memories?”

She sighed, “I’ll stay here a bit longer. Get things in order before I go back.” 

The men nodded and were about to leave when the room was enveloped in light. When it went out, the room was filled with sleeping men.

Aiya looked shocked.

Masa and Shin stared in disbelief, then Shin shrugged. “Guess  _ He _ has different plans for us.”

“I wish I better understood His decisions,” Aiya said quietly. “But I’m happy.”

_ “You deserve this. Be well.” _

“Thank you,” she said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Aiya smiled as they walked through the zoo, “I love His creations. They’re so beautiful.” She stopped in front of the zebra exhibit, watching them run around happily.

“What’s your favorite? Something majestic maybe?” Orihara posed and winked at her as Yuto fought laughter.

She chuckled, “Not sure.”

“Definitely  _ not _ your mangy behind.” Nara grinned cheekily as he draped an arm over the shifter.

Aiya laughed, “This was a good idea. I’m glad we came.”

Yuto grinned and kissed her. “Nice to see you smile.” He rolled his eyes as the two men ahead of them bickered, choking when he heard the words _ lion king reject _ and  _ wishes he could be as cool as Lestat _ .

Aiya laughed again softly. 

“Twenty bucks on Ori eating him for lunch.” Yuto whispered.

She nodded, “Probably will.”

Yuto grew serious, drawing her down to a bench. “Are you really happy with me? With us?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

He sighed and shrugged. “Just wonder sometimes if it would have been easier on you if we’d never invaded your life. It’s not just me, either.”

“I love you. And all you guys.” She squeezed his hand, “You make me happy.” 

He blushed and squeezed back, then looked up as there was an angry shout from Nara.

“Leave him alone! He doesn’t want to go back!”

Aiya stood quickly and rushed over to them.

Several men had Orihara chained while another one threatened Nara with a gun.

“Stay out of our business. He’s our property and I’ve lost too much money already.”

Nara growled, but stopped when Orihara spoke.

“Don’t, Nara. It’s alright. I’ll go with them.” He kept his eyes downcast as the men shoved him forward toward the exit.

“Leave him alone,” Aiya growled.

“You be quiet, little lady. I don’t like hurting women, but I will shoot.”

“ _ Let him go.” _ Her eyes started glowing.

The man laughed, then fired the gun into Nara’s stomach. “Which one will you choose?”

She shot light at the man angrily.

He laughed again, snapped his fingers and the group vanished.

Yuto swore explosively as he tried to staunch the bleeding. “ _ Bastard _ ! He used Hellfire rounds..”

She cursed and began pouring energy into Nara. It took longer than usual because of the Hellfire but eventually she got him closed up. She continued to heal him after that, working on more of the internal damage.

“You have..to save Ori..” Nara was fighting to stay conscious.

“I will. I promise.” She said softly.

His eyes slid closed, Yuto holding him tight.

  
  


Orihara squeezed his eyes shut as his mind replayed the sound of the gunshot. It was all his fault. If he hadn’t escaped.. Nara would still be alive. He didn’t react when the needle was jabbed into his arm. Seconds later, all human thought went dark as he shifted. He went into the prepared cage and lay down.

Aiya searched for Orihara, looking everywhere she could think of. After a while, she used her powers to locate him and flew there quickly. 

The man with the gun was onstage announcing the next fight. “Lion versus wolf. Place your bets on the winner! Whoever survives goes free!”

Men hurriedly threw money at him, showing fingers as they placed their bets.

Two cages were wheeled onstage. One held a pacing black wolf, the other a badly savaged lion.

Aiya growled when she saw what was happening. She snuck in and aimed for the man who’d had the gun before shooting light at him.

He let out a yell as he started burning, looking around to find the culprit. He snarled as he locked eyes with her, then extended a hand and fired black flame at the lion.

It roared, running back and forth in an effort to escape before collapsing.

She growled and continued to shoot light at him. 

He hissed and vanished, one arm burned to the bone.

The wolf howled on the now empty stage.

She went to the lion and began pouring light into it.

It’s injuries began to heal, but it stayed shifted.

She frowned but continued. 

A needle was plunged into the lion’s neck as Yuto appeared. He nodded as the lion reverted to an unconscious Orihara.

“They drug them to keep them shifted.” He explained as he approached the wolf warily. “A little help here? Don’t want to get bit.”

She nodded, looking at the wolf carefully.

It’s eyes were wide and frightened, but it didn’t snarl as she approached. It actually shrank into a corner and whimpered.

“Shh, everything will be alright. I just want to help you.”

Yuto quickly stuck the needle in it’s rump, making it yelp.

It reverted to a dirty and bedraggled teen boy who began to shake in fear. “Don’t kill me! I didn’t see anything!”

“Shh, everything is okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Yuto wrenched both cages open, backing up and showing his hands.

The boy didn’t move, huddling defensively. “Why not? Everyone else does..”

“I’m a doctor, and an angel. It’s my job to help others, not hurt them.”

“An angel? What’s that?” His eyes narrowed. “No one wants to help me.”

“Angels work for God. We are kind to people.”

The boy shrugged. “Wasting your time with me. I’m not worth anything.” He began to cough repeatedly, his face turning red.

Yuto moved to Orihara as he began to stir.

“You’re worth something to me,” Aiya said softly.

Yuto sighed, then grabbed Orihara and disappeared.

The boy frantically scrabbled for an inhaler. He wheezed as he tried to use it, but fell over from lack of air.

She started pushing healing light into him to help.

He flinched, but was too weak to move away. “You..should leave me..”

She shook her head, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay and help you as much as I can.”

“Why?” He began to breathe easier, but it was clear the attack had exhausted him.

“Because, I care about you.”

“You..don’t know me..” He passed out, his two toned hair falling into his eyes.

She sighed, lifting him gently before taking him to her house. She laid him on the couch and worked on making sure he was fully healed.

Yuto came up the stairs and chuckled. “Couldn’t withstand his charm?”

She rolled her eyes, “How is Ori?”

“Awake and grumbling because Nara won’t leave his side. How’s that one?”

“Physically, better. Mentally, I don’t know. He hasn’t been shown kindness in a long time, if ever..”

“Makes you depressed, seeing this kind of thing. Innocents treated like garbage, used for sport.” Yuto sighed and looked down at the boy. “He needs love.”

She nodded, “We can give him that.”

Yuto smiled as the boy’s eyes blinked open. “How are you feeling?”

The boy scrambled off the couch, eyes searching for the door. “I don’t do doubles. It’s fifty  _ each _ , but I’ll do anything you want.”

Aiya winced, “Honey, we’re not looking for that kind of thing. We brought you here to help you and take care of you. You’re at my house. I’m Aiya and this is Yuto.”

“Kona.” He watched them warily. “You’re not going to kill me, are you? People have said they wanted to help before and then tried to skin me.”

“We aren’t like that, but I know it will take a while to earn your trust. Is there something I can get for you? Food or water?”

His eyes brightened but he tried to act nonchalant. “Got any sake?”

She chuckled, “I’m afraid not. Why don’t we go to the kitchen and see what we can find for you.”

He shrugged, then cautiously followed. His eyes widened as he saw how large it was. “You must be rich.”

“I’ve lived on Earth for over a thousand years. I wouldn’t say I’m rich, but I’m pretty comfortable.” She looked through the fridge, asking him if anything she listed sounded good.

“I’ve never had any of those. I usually eat ramen, when I can afford it. Water or cheap sake from customers.” He ran a hand through his tangled hair. “You get disgusted by me yet?”

“Not at all.” She filled a plate with an assortment of foods and handed it to him.

He froze, staring at the plate.

“Is something wrong?” She asked softly.

“This is..” He tentatively touched one of the items, then pulled his hand back quickly. “You can yank it away. I’m used to it.”

She shook her head and pushed it toward him. “It’s yours.”

Tears welled in his eyes that he brushed away roughly. “Alright. I’ll only charge ten. As long as I can eat everything.”

She sighed, “You can eat everything anyway. We don’t want anything from you.”

He frowned but began to hurriedly stuff his mouth. His eyes widened and a small smile appeared. “This is good.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

He choked slightly as he tried to swallow too fast. He coughed and paused a moment.

“Are you alright?”

“Too fast. I never learn, always happens.” He reached into his tattered jacket and then pouted. “They took my bottle. Jerks.”

She watched him quietly. 

He finally pushed the empty plate back, then burped softly. He turned red and dipped his head. “Sorry. Thank you for your kindness. If you ever need anything, I hang out downtown. I will leave now and impose no longer.”

“Do you have a place to stay?”

“A nice spot in the abandoned subway, unless those jerks took that too.”

“I have an extra room if you want to stay instead. Might be warmer and more comfortable.”

He swallowed hard. “You don’t know me. I could kill you in the night.”

“You could, but I’m choosing to trust you.”

“Do you make it a habit to pick up people and offer them a place to stay?” He watched her in disbelief.

“Well, seeing as we have some vamps, angels, a shifter, and a couple mermen who stay here.. yes, it does seem to be a habit..”

A shocked laugh came from his lips. “I must be dreaming. Or dead.” He snapped his fingers. “That’s it! My asthma finally killed me, right?”

She shook her head, “You’re not dead or dreaming.”

“First things first.” Yuto grabbed his arm and pushed him toward the bathroom. “Go get clean. When you get out, there will be clothes waiting.”

Kona dumbly nodded, quietly closing the door behind him.

Yuto took a deep breath. “Why hasn’t someone helped him? A seriously sick and malnourished child should not be sleeping in a subway!”

“I know. And as many kind humans as there are, there’s a lot of heartless ones too.”

Yuto’s jaw twitched. “He’s staying. Even if I have to chain him to the bed. He will not go back to that life.”

She nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes later, the teen emerged. A towel was wrapped three times around his scrawny waist and there was evidence of healed injuries covering his torso. His hair was slicked back, exposing scars and a scabbed injury in his hairline. He stood, favoring his right leg slightly. “You sure you’re not interested? I get a lot of customers after a shower.”

“Positive.”

An amused look crossed his face quickly.

Yuto handed him a set of pajamas. “Might be a little large, but we can take care of that later.”

Kona bowed slightly, then froze as Yuto spoke again. “Aiya, can you please take care of the injuries he’s concealing?”

She nodded and began pouring light.

“I’m not hiding anything!” He protested.

Yuto snorted. “You have a mild concussion from that gash in your head. Your leg has a three inch slash that has become infected. Your temperature is currently one hundred degrees and  _ not  _ from the shower. Your left rib cage has a minimum of four cracked and one broken. Still claim not to be hiding anything?”

Kona shrank down, wrapping his arms around his knees.

“Just relax,” she looked at him before working on healing his wounds.

He didn’t answer at first, then he quietly asked “Am I in trouble?”

“No, you’re not in trouble. But you don’t have to hide things around us. We just want to help you.”

He fixed his eyes on the floor.

“Mom, I’m taking Toshi out. Do you need any errands…” Mihael paused as he saw the boy.

She looked up, “I think we’re good. Have fun.”

He approached the boy slowly. “Who’s this? Is he alright?”

“His name is Kona. We rescued him when we saved Ori.” She looked at the boy, “Kona, this is Mihael.”

Kona looked up warily. “Is he yours?”

“He’s my son.”

“Lucky.” Kona dropped his eyes again.

She frowned, “Kona? Would you want to be my son too?” She asked softly.

“Huh? Who would want me?” Kona frowned. “Not nice to tease, you know.”

“I’m not teasing. If you want me to, I can take you in and be your mom.”

“Why would you take in a good for nothing kid like me when you already have a son?”

“Because, I care about you. I can have more than one kid, you know.”

He began to tremble. “I’m not worth it..”

“You’re worth it to me.”

Tears began streaking his face. “Nobody has ever told me that…”

“May I hug you?”

He nodded slowly.

She gently wrapped her arms around him.

He melted into them, beginning to sob in earnest.

“Shh, everything is alright.”

He grew quiet after a few minutes, laying against her.

She held him for a while before gently moving away.

Mihael smiled, then left with Toshi.

Yuto shook his head as he saw Kona struggling to remain awake. “You might need to carry him to bed.”

She nodded and lifted him. She carried him to one of the unused rooms, “This is your room now. Just get some sleep, everything will be alright.”

Kona nodded, his eyes closing as he drifted off.

“Is your brain dehydrated?!” Yuto’s voice was vibrating in anger.

She went out to see what was happening.

Ryon was growling at the angel. “I know what I’m doing. Now get out of my way.”

“Ryon? What’s going on?”

“I’ve got a lead on a fugitive. Going to arrest him if your attack dog gets out of my way.”

“Yuto? Why don’t you want him going?”

He showed her a wanted poster. The man that had kidnapped Orihara was pictured. “Three guesses.”

She sighed, “He has to get taken care of.”

“By  _ baiting _ him?” Yuto glared at the merman. “His idea is to offer himself as a spectacle for this asshole’s little show.”

She sighed, “Why don’t we find a different way? Or at least take one of us as back up.”

“He knows your faces.” Ryon shook his head.

She sighed, “I’ll stay hidden.”

Yuto tried to control his temper. “You’re both crazy.”

“No.” Ryon shoved Yuto away and left the house.

Aiya shook her head and followed him from a safe distance.

He slipped into a club, then reemerged with the wanted man and continued down the sidewalk.

Aiya made sure she was hidden well enough but continued to follow.

They finally entered an office building and disappeared.

Five minutes later, the man exited the building alone.

She frowned but decided to follow him.

The man was returning to the club when his cell rang. He swung into an alley and stood talking. “Don’t worry. Cops have nothing. In fact, less than nothing now. They’ll get the message when they find that freak. Toro is dumping him in the park now. Then again, they might have trouble identifying a dried out husk.” He laughed, listened for a moment and then hung up. He began walking toward the club again.

Aiya growled under her breath before shooting light at the man.

He burst into flames midstep amidst screams from passerbys.

She hurried to the park to look for Ryon.

A hulking man was returning a tarp to a car trunk as he laughed. “Dried fish might sell well to the witches. Maybe next time.”

She growled and shot him with light as well.

He grunted, whirling to look around. “What’s your problem?”

“Where is he?”

“Who?” The man shrugged. “No clue who you’re talking about.”

“The ‘dried fish.’”

“You want him? Pay me and he’s all yours.”

“How about you tell me and I don’t fry you?”

He watched her eyes for a moment, then reluctantly nodded and pointed. “Under the tree at the far side.”

“Thank you. If I find you’re lying, I  _ will _ find you.” She headed to where he pointed.

Ryon was laying face down, tremors shaking his body.

She rushed to him, forcing light into him. She took a moment and summoned water, pouring it on him to try to help.

“So-sor-sorry.” His green eyes were agonized. “I should..have..listened..” He clutched her hand as he arched his back. “Made me swallow...desiccant. Can’t help..”

She quickly lifted him and rushed him to the hospital. Setting things up, she first pumped his stomach, then attached him to IV’s filled with fluids. She continued to pour light into him for another while longer.

He was unconscious, his breathing shaky. 

She stayed with him a while, attaching new IV bags. When he was finally more stable, she checked him out and took him home.

Yuto met her at the door, his face darkening. “What happened?”

“It didn’t go well, but I fried the guy he was after so..”

“That’s a nice bonus.” He looked at Ryon. “What the hell did they do to him?”

“Made him take desiccant.”

He paled. “I have a place we can bury him.”

She shook her head, “I’ve already spent hours at the hospital fixing him. He’s still not in the best shape, but he’s going to make it.”

Yuto took him from her. “I’ll put him in his room.”

She nodded and sat down tiredly.

There was the sound of glass breaking from the kitchen and a muffled curse.

Aiya shook her head and went in there.

Two figures raised their eyes over the table as she entered, then tried to escape down the basement stairs.

“Hey, it’s alright,” she said softly. “Are you okay?”

“Jiro cut himself.” A quiet voice answered.

“Let me see, I can heal it quickly.”

One of the figures shook his head. “I’m fine. Don’t exert yourself.”

“It’s really not a problem,” she said softly.

Both figures turned towards her. She recognized them as one of the teens and young men that were part of Nara’s group. The older one was clutching his wrist tight as blood steadily streamed down.

She slowly approached him before sending healing light into him.

He dipped his head. “Thank you for showing mercy to this unworthy one.”

“You’re not unworthy.”

“You are an angel. I am not even a human anymore..”

“I don’t care.”

He fingered an antique crucifix. “I am sorry for causing trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all.”

“He was trying to stay quiet.” The teen spoke up as he began picking up the broken plate.

“You don’t have to stay quiet.”

Jiro raised his eyes to hers. “I do not wish to cause issues. You should not have to see us.”

She shook her head, “I don’t mind seeing you. In fact, I’d like to get to know you guys better.”

“What do you wish to know?”

She looked thoughtful, “Everything. What do you like to do? What are your lives like? What kinds of foods do you enjoy?”

He frowned. “I read. I stay hidden. I eat whatever is offered.”

The teen snickered quietly. “Boring, huh?”

“Well, if you ever need more books, I have some you can borrow. And is there a certain food you like best?”

“He loves pickled salmon. Don’t let him tell you otherwise.” The teen finished cleaning and went over to them. “I keep telling him he needs to enter the twenty-first century already.”

She smiled, “I’ll make sure to keep pickled salmon in the house more often.”

Jiro reddened and fled down the stairs as the teen laughed.

She chuckled, “How are you doing? Anything you need or want?”

He cocked his head. “Are there leftovers from last night? I’m Kai.”

“Yeah there should be. I’m Aiya. Nice to finally meet.”

He grinned. “Sorry about hiding, but Jiro is still trapped in 1637. He barely trusts  _ us _ and is terrified you’ll hand him to the authorities.”

She sighed, “Makes sense, I guess.”

Kai looked surprised. “You know why? He doesn’t talk about his past, but he carries that crucifix and a real old book around.”

“Shimabara rebellion, I’m guessing.”

Kai frowned as he began looking through the fridge. “What’s that?”

“It started as a rebellion over the economy and government but it had a large religious tone to it as well.”

“Oh. Why doesn’t he forget about it and live normally? The past, especially our human past, doesn’t matter anymore.” Kai pulled out a plastic container with a grin.

She shrugged, “Apparently it matters to him.”

The teen shrugged and put the container in the microwave. “He’s weird. Me? I live in the moment. Past doesn’t matter, the future may never come. What’s the point of hanging on to useless memories?”

She sighed, “The past can tend to repeat itself, so sometimes it’s good to remember things. I’ve lived many years and I remember a lot of things, but I do understand living in the moment.”

He went quiet, leaning on the counter. His shoulders began to shake silently.

“Are you alright?”

“You remind me of my…” He shook his head as the microwave beeped.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“Am I wrong? Am I just trying to ignore everything?” 

“Only you know that answer.”

“I want to go home…” He began crying softly.

She wrapped her arms around him silently.

He turned, clinging to her like a child as he buried his face in her shoulder.

“Shh, everything will be okay. I know it’s not the same but you have a new home now with people that care about you.”

“Do you really?” He asked as he sniffled.

“What? Care? Of course I do.”

He met her eyes. “How? You don’t even know us. We’re a bunch of freeloaders hiding under the stairs.”

“I care about all of you. You’re not freeloaders, you’re guests.”

He chuckled sadly. “You’re too nice. We’re trouble and we shouldn’t stay.”

“No. This is your home now. We’re an odd little family, but we’re a family nonetheless. You included.”

He finally nodded as the microwave beeped again. “Thanks. Gotta go feed weirdo.”

“If you ever need anything or just want to talk, I’m here.”

He chuckled and removed the container. “Alright.” He headed for the stairs, then stopped and turned. “Mom.” He disappeared and she heard the basement door close.

She gave a small smile before heading back to the living room.

The television was on low, Yuto sleeping on the couch.

She smiled and watched him for a few moments.

“You as exhausted as I am?” He asked without opening his eyes.

“It has been a long day so far,” she admitted.

“Bed?”

“Sounds good.” She held a hand out to help him up.

He took it, rising and kissing her cheek softly.

She smiled and led him to their room.

  
  



End file.
